Homestuck: Акт 5 Акт 2
|image = JohnFarFuture.gif |icon = |caption = |start = |end = |length = 1,483 страниц |previous = Акт 5 Акт 1: ДВОЙНО3 П3Р3ПЛ3Т3Н13 М3Б1УС4 |next = Антракт 2: Человек в Каирской шинели. }} EN:Homestuck: Act 5 Act 2 Акт 5 Акт 2 - вторая часть часть пятого акта. Он назван }} Он намного больше любого другого акта; в нем мы наблюдаем за путешествием детей по их Стартосфере и сидящими в Эктобиологической лаборатории троллями, все они сообща разрабатывают план по избавлению от Джека Нуара, последняя фаза которого приходится на Решающий момент. Нажимайте на значок 22px, чтобы перейти к странице комикса. Ссылки ведут на страницы оригинального комикса, русский перевод второй части пятого акта Homestuck можно прочитать здесь. Вход Джейд * Каркат Вантас просматривает сценки из жизни Джона Эгберта, начав с его прибытия на Землю. Малыш Джон сидит на томике Сассакра, убившем его Бабулю. Затем малыш Джон качается на своей пружинной качалке, в процессе упав с нее и оцарапав коленку. На помощь приходит Папа. Затем Папа печет что-то вместе с Джоном и учит его играть на пианино. Джон одет с в пиковую кофту. Надевший знакомую нам маскировку Папа бросает пирог в лицо Джона. Затем Джон знакомится с Джейд Харли через ДостаньКореша. Он разбрасывает карты из рукавов, сбивая с толку Карката. На экране появляются сцены, произошедшие с Джоном ранее в Homestuck: подготовка подарка для Джейд; рассматривание своего метеора; сражение с нефтяными ограми; Джон, вооруженный морщинкоебом; восхищение саламандр; и полет во сне на ракетной доске Бро Дейва. Похоже, Каркат видит в Джоне своего единственного истинного кисмесиса. * Каркат совершает свою первую попытку затроллить Джона (который обзавелся новым нарядом и алхимизировал новые приспособления). К удивлению Карката, оказывается, что Джон знает о нем все, благодаря дружбе с его будущей версией. Джон рассказывает, что тролли помогли детям с планом по запуску Царапины. Каркат намекает на свои черные чувства. Однако хоть Джон и непредвзят, он отказывает Каркату по своим причинам (Джон - не гомосексуалист, и считает, что между Каркатом и Терези уже есть отношения), которые Каркату сложновато понять, потому что они не считаются проблемами в тролльих романтических отношениях. Разговор принимает неловкий оборот, и оба соглашаются не упоминать о нем. Каркат решает троллить прошлого Джона. * Терези открывает меморандум для обсуждения плана Карката по троллингу детей, пока Каркат пытается произнести воодушевляющую на получение мести речь. Множество прошлых Каркатов вмешиваются в меморандум в качестве протеста, и, в конце концов, всех их рано или поздно банят. Терези и Каркат начинают спорить, используя одни компьютер и клавиатуру. Наконец, будущая Терези говорит прошлой себе присоединиться к этому плану и затроллить детей, что она и так планировала сделать. * Джон приземляется в Краю Ветра и Теней, но продолжает спать. Наблюдающая за ним через Троллиан Вриска пробует манипулировать Джоном, но безуспешно. * Дремо Джон и Сверхзайчик встречают Папу и Маму Роуз Лалонд на Поле боя. Они немного разговаривают, и Джон делает попытку воссоединиться со своим любящим отцом, и "леди с шарфом", для осуществления желания прыгнув со скалы в стиле Тавроса. В этот момент Вриска прилагает дополнительные усилия к манипулированию Джоном и, на этот раз, успешно его будит, из-за чего его снобличие исчезает с Поля боя за секунды до радостного воссоединения. Теперь уже проснувшегося на КВИТ Джона троллит Вриска. После его исчезновения Кольцо Белой Королевы падает в речной поток на Скайе. Мама предлагает расстроенному Папе глоток из своей фляги. Облако над ними показывает взрыв первых врат Роуз. * Джон недолго разговаривает с Вриской. Она уговаривает его сфокусироваться на помощи Джейд со входом в Медиум, вместо того, чтобы вернуться ко сну и воссоединиться со своим отцом. Давно потерянный серверный диск беты Sburb Джона вылетает к нему из дароносца. Шикарно! * Джейд наконец-то завершает свое падение, спасенная Беком, в последний момент телепортировавшим под нее кровать, на своем острове. Она тут же засыпает, едва-едва пропустив сообщение в ДостаньКореша от Джона. * На Скайе, Вымотанный Поселенец стоит в реке, окрашенной в красный кровью павших. Он оплакивает их смерти, считая, что сглупил, решив вести их в битве. В реке он замечает что-то блестящее... * Пока Джон добирается до Точки возврата, они с Вриской беседуют. Вриска рассматривает культуру троллей, включая их лусусов. Она также рассказывает о смысле Sburb: создании новой вселенной. Они продолжают разговаривать, пока Джон добирается до своего дома, чтобы установить сервер беты Sburb. * По прибытию домой Джон обнаруживает вышедших из-под контроля бесов. Сильно недовольный он оперативно прогоняет этих паразитов, использовав АБСОЛЮТНУЮ СЕРЬЕЗНОСТЬ. В его спальне царит беспорядок. Ну, больший, чем обычно. Бесы окончательно испортили его плакаты, что почти доводит Джона до слез. Помимо этого, они выбросили его компьютер в окно. * Вриска достает Джона, выспрашивая о его шикарных фильмах и настаивая, что он впустую тратит время. Затем она смущается, увидев лежащее на полу комнаты ведро. Джон объясняет, что его используют для уборки, а не для размножения. Когда он выбрасывает ведро из комнаты, Вриска сообщает ему, что "Спиннерет" - это фальшивое имя, однако ее настоящее имя все равно " "... * Джон выходит на балкон и обнаруживает рядом с Алхиматором как бесов, так и саламандр. Бабули нигде не видно. Посмотрев наверх, на свой дом, Джон удивляется тому, насколько тот вырос, и как сильно был занят его серверный игрок. * Джон достает Роуз. Она уже в курсе шокирующих откровений, припасенных для нее Джоном, например, создания парадоксальных малышей. Роуз говорит, что вместо продолжения игры по правилам, ведущего к неминуемому поражению, она собирается сломать игру. Теперь ее планом стало " " * Роуз, одетая в новое облачение, идет по берегу в Краю Света и Дождя. Черепахи, Спутники КСИД, съеживаются от страха, когда она проходит мимо. Роуз натыкается на черепаший замок. Она берет один из своих Шипов из рук Висероя Бабблза фон Саламансера, который тоже щеголяет новым костюмом, и использует его, чтобы выкорчевать крепость, отправляя во все стороны черепах и камни. С Роуз связывается Канайя Марьям, которая говорит, что читала ее прохождение. * Немногим после речи Карката о троллинге детей, Канайя спрашивает его, знает ли он что-нибудь о Роуз. Каркат отвечает, что собирается держаться от нее подальше, а потому Канайя соглашается троллить Роуз. * Между ней и Роуз происходит их - но на самом деле, с компьютера Роуз пишет Джон. Не сумевшая открыть окошко обзора в Троллиане, Канайя не знает, что разговаривает с ним, а не с Роуз. После того, как Соллукс помог Канайе открыть окошко обзора, она видит, как Роуз попадается в ловушку, установленную для нее Джоном. Увидев ведро на голове Роуз, Канайя смущается и закрывает руками свой экран. * Попытавшись забыть о смущении, Канайя перематывает жизнь Роуз назад, к тому времени, когда ту впервые , и пытается назвать Роуз "Капризная Дамочка". Затем Канайя троллит Джона в то время, когда он носил свою пиковую кофту. После разговора с ним, а затем с Дейвом и Джейд, она решает, что разговоры прошли не слишком удачно из-за их посредственного человеческого интеллекта. Однако ее любопытство все еще не удовлетворено. * Канайя переключает обзор на дом Роуз во время зимы. Роуз лепит снеговика снаружи, сделав ему кошачью голову. Канайя отмечает, как ярка и красива Земля, и как мило одета Роуз. Та вновь получает небольшое преимущество за свое чувство стиля и за "верного снежного лусуса". * Между ними происходит , и, хоть Канайя и удовлетворена своим троллингом, она обнаруживает, что эта Роуз отличается от предыдущей. Канайя посчитала, что в их первом разговоре Роуз просто игралась с ней. Их разговор проходит не слишком удачно. * Четвертый, пятый и шестой разговоры оказываются не лучше, оставив Канайю в плохом состоянии, так как Роуз постоянно умудряется победить ее сарказмом. Попросив у Дейва, Канайя раскрывает свой козырь в , показав (немного отредактированный) их первого разговора. Перейдя к восьмому разговору, Канайя смотрит, как Роуз уничтожает свои первые врата. Шокированная увиденным, она быстро расспрашивает Роуз, у которой есть и свои вопросы. * Создавшего еще один Косбибук Джона троллит Вриска. Он собирался улететь на своем ракетном ранце на поиски Бабульспрайта, но Вриска останавливает его, вызвавшись сделать ему новую одежду, так как она видела это в его будущем. * Роуз говорит с Канайей, разбирая поднятую в воздух черепашью крепость. Они обсуждают информацию, полученную Роуз из ее снов от Богов Дальнего Кольца. Канайя сообщает Роуз, что ее окно обзора затемняется через несколько часов, задолго до Царапины. Внутри черепашьей крепости Роуз обнаруживает то, что кажется картой капчалога для Зеленого солнца, о котором Канайя ничего не знает. * Вриска готовит Джону одежду, которая практически идентична ее собственной, только с другой цветовой схемой и зеленым слизневым призраком заместо символа Скорпиона. Джон взлетает после того, как Вриска говорит ему, что они смогут поговорить лишь через несколько часов. Шутя Джон сообщает ей, что его фамилия - Андерсон. * Пока Джон летит к вершине своего дома, его начинает доставать Дейв и требует дарбакс Джона, чтобы он смог пустить его в оборот на фондовой бирже Края Жара и Часовых Механизмов. Дейв говорит Джону, что с помощью путешествий во времени прожил по меньшей мере три дня за 24 часа, которые у них есть до начала Разлома. После некоторого убеждения, Джон соглашается перевести деньги Дейву. * В ФБКЖИЧМ три разных версии Дейва окружены спутниками, крокодилами. Дейв загружает дарбакс Джона в свою виртуальную свинью копилку и использует свои махинации, чтобы увеличить дарбакс, добавив его к своему и без того огромному состоянию из 216 септиллионов дардолларов. (Для сравнения, один дарбакс равняется одному миллиону.) * Дейв разговаривает с Терези о полученных им деньгах. Они обмениваются парой комиксов, и Дейв посылает 413 дарбондов Терези за 6 часов и 12 минут до их разговора. * Терези смотрит на Скайю из Завесы тролльего сеанса через свой Нюхоскоп. Она унюхивает разрушение Проспита и, увидев, как Канайя отрубает ноги Тавроса своей цепной пилой, начинает меморандум, сообщающий другим об уничтожении Проспита. Будущая Непета упоминает, что Дерс тоже был разрушен через 3 часа и 14 минут после начала меморандума. * Терези получает денежный перевод Дейва из будущего. Соллукс отслеживает источник перевода. Затем Терези, Соллукс и Фефери просматривают прошлое Дейва. Его Бро находит Дейва сидящим на мертвом Кленовом Копытце в Метеоритном кратере и с помощью Малого Кэла растит его, начав тренировать прямо с детства. * Терези впервые связывается с Дейвом в соответствии с линией времени. Вид переключается обратно на настоящего Дейва, который, кажется, попал в щи. Терези рассказывает, что это - план по завоеванию дружбы крокодилов. * Дейв выбирается из котла и переодевается в свой костюм четырех мастей. Терези просит его довериться ей. Будущий Дейв выходит из-за колонны и показывает прошлому Дейву большой палец в знак того, что Терези можно верить. * Пока Дейв едет вниз на лифте, он разговаривают с Терези. Она отправляет Дейву гифки двух танцующих детей, покрытыми ее фирменными рисунками. Терези говорит Дейву начинать собирать дардоллары. Когда Дейв добирается до большой золотой башни в виде крокодила, его троллит Каркат. * Тем временем Джон начинает доставать Вриску, сидя где-то на своем доме, к ее неудовольствию. Джон умудрился вычислить настоящее имя Вриски, опять же к ее неудовольствию. Он посылает ей видео с конечной сценой из Воздушной Тюрьмы. Пока Джона достает Каркат, Вриска по уши влюбляется в Ника Кейджа и даже целует монитор. * Каркат троллит Джона и Дейва по поводу их близости с некоторыми троллями. Каркат намекает, что Вриска и Терези могут быть заинтересованы в парнях в романтическом плане. Он говорит им прекратить и буквально приказывает им начать отношения с двумя другими игроками Sburb, Джону с Роуз, а Дейву с Джейд, с целью воспроизведения человеческой расы. * В Флеш-игре "S Прошлый Каркат: Проснуться" (Alterniabound), игрок может контролировать трех троллей (Карката, Вриску и Терези) в лаборатории в Завесе немногим после того, как тролли начали общаться с людьми. Подробности можно найти на странице Alterniabound. * Джон пробует подсоединиться к Джейд, но его отвлекает пирог, брошенный ему в лицо Бабульспрайтом. К счастью, она не дает ему упасть вниз, создав призрачную кровать, чтобы ловко поймать его. * Джон и Бабуля обсуждают его достижения в игре. Бабульспрайт дает Джону кулон, чтобы он мог связаться с ней в любое время. Бабуля предлагает приготовить ему обед, который, что неудивительно, оказывается большим розыгрышем. Гамбит Шутника Джона опускается ниже плинтуса. * Роуз посылают сообщения Эридан, Арадия и Непета. Сначала она отвечает Эридану, а затем, после недолгого остроумного поддразнивания, уничтожает его компьютер (что можно увидеть в Alterniabound). * Затем она отвечает Арадии, которая предупреждает о последствиях использования Зеленого Солнца, заявив, что Роуз " ", а затем притворяется, что вышла из себя из чистого отчаяния. Арадия не взорвалась... пока что. * Наконец, Роуз отвечает Непете, которая хочет поговорить с Джасперспрайтом, потому что он напоминает ей о Понсе де Леоне. Роуз призывает Джасперспрайта кулоном, схожим с тем, что Бабульспрайт дала Джону, а затем отдает ему свой ноутбук, так как он ей больше не требуется. Роуз освобождает Джасперспрайта, разрешая ему делать все, что он захочет. Они обсуждают ее новые цели в Sburb. * Тем временем, Гамзи, Эквиус и Терези пишут Дейву, пока он исследует статую крокодила. Сначала Дейв отвечает Гамзи и во время их разговора посылает ему видео песни "Miracles" от ICP. К несчастью, настоящие Insane Clown Posse не оправдали ожиданий Гамзи, из-за чего он в порыве черных чувств называет видео " ", а затем входит в Режим Героя. * После этого Дейв разговаривает с Эквиусом, и они обмениваются клевыми рифмами, пока Дейв пытается вытащить из камня легендарный меч. В конце концов, Дейв решает сломать его, чтобы иметь возможность использовать его со своим боевым способусом. На этом Эквиус обильно потеет и берет один из плакатов Воздушной тюрьмы Вриски, чтобы вытереться. * В конце концов, Дейв снова разговаривает с Терези, и она рисует ему пророческий комикс на планшете Непеты. Терези говорит Дейву не слишком-то полагаться на то, что его друзья, семья или его временные клоны всегда будут вытаскивать его из неприятностей. * Дейв вызывает Дейвспрайта, и тот рассказывает о том, что поломка Калелдвулха разозлила Гефеста, но не так сильно, как потеря горна в альтернативной линии времени. Затем Дейвспрайт обещает защищать Дейва, когда тот заснет, что и случается, когда Вриска заставляет его это сделать. * Джек улетает с Плато Бита с катаной Бро. * Дремлющей Джейд снится сон об Осьминожках. Сон, поначалу и так довольно странный, постепенно становится все более диким. Фефери, которая тоже спит без снобличия, также появляется там. Дремо Дейв заглядывает в Дальнее Кольцо и снимает свои солнцезащитные очки, становясь свидетелем тому, как их сон превращается в кошмар. В конце концов, Джейд обнаруживает, что находится в Дальнем Кольце, после чего в ужасе просыпается. * Явно пораженная своим кошмаром Джейд разговаривает с Фефери, которая намекает, что, несмотря на свои протесты, Джейд снова заснет и присоединится к ней в Дальнем Кольце. * Затем Джейд разговаривает с Каркатом, так как ей было сказано поговорить с ним после взрыва ее Дремобота. Каркат открывает меморандум, чтобы связаться со своей будущей версией. Однако когда нужный Каркат появляется, они начинают спорить друг с другом, что раздражает Джейд. Похоже, что будущий Каркат питает к Джейд какие-то чувства. Они окончательно ее доводят и она срывается. В какой-то момент в разговор влезает Дейв, чтобы указать на лицемерие Карката. Наконец, Джейд сдается и прекращает отвечать на меморандум. * Джейд выбрасывает все свои напоминалки кроме одной относительно безопасности Джона. К счастью, Джон в безопасности и присоединился к Джейд в качестве ее серверного игрока. Он устанавливает Основопресс в большом фойе и выбрасывает два ее стола с растениями из атриума, чтобы освободить место для Тотемофрезера и Алхиматора. * Джон и Джейд наверстывают упущенное. Джон называет своего зайчика Лив Тайлер. Джейд говорит ему достать кольцо Белой Королевы в следующий раз, когда он заснет, и Джон готовится открыть Основопресс. * Джек летит к Краю Ветра и Теней, все еще держа в руке меч Бро. Там он встречается с самим Бро, бросает ему его меч, и они готовятся возобновить свою дуэль. * Джон открывает Основопресс глобусом. Однако затем тот отпрыгивает, почти попав Джейд по голове. К счастью, просыпается Бек и перенаправляет глобус в открытый космос. * После открытия Основопресса Джейд узнает, что ей осталось 10 минут и 25 секунд на вход в Медиум. Джон и Джейд обсуждают, чем им стоит прототипировать ее Ядроспрайт. * В дуэль Джека и Бро вмешивается Дейвспрайт. * Джон убирает чучело миньона Тифона с перемещателя. Однако положив его в большом фойе, Джон устраивает бардак. После этого у Джейд остается примерно 6 минут на то, чтобы попасть в Медиум. Джон упоминает, что Дедушка является их парадоксальным отцом, о чем Джейд, оказывается, еще не знала. * Пока Джон помогает Джейд со входом в Медиум, Джек, Бро, Дейвспрайт и залатанный Малой Кэл продолжают сражение. Джек активирует свое кольцо и поджигает близлежащие нефтяные реки, но Дейвспрайт и Бро остаются невредимы. Отросток Красных Миль достигает большого нефтяного океана. Роуз наблюдает за горением КВИТ через кристальную сферу. * Джон просит у Роуз совета относительно прототипирования Джейд. Роуз отказывается что-либо говорить ему, не желая создавать альтернативную линию времени. Она также говорит, что достижение Скайей своей конечной формы создаст в ее центре особое сокровище, которое Дремо Джон должен достать. * Использовав свою перфокарту, Джейд вырезает свой Тотем, и просил у Дейва помощи с созданием своего основитового артефакта. Однако один из крокодилов обнаружил его iShades и говорит вместо него. * На Дерсе Дремо Дейв подлетает к башне Роуз и находит ее спящее снобличие, светящееся странной черной энергией. * Роуз переключает обзор с изначального Дейва на Джона на своем кристальном шаре. По необъяснимой причине Джон спит в середине нефтяного озера на призрачной кровати, созданной Бабулей. Его Косбибук и данный Бабулей кулон медленно тонут в нефти. Не получив ответа от Джейд, он по-идиотски бросает в нефть и свой КПК. * Джон использует единственный оставшийся у него компьютер, чтобы связаться с Роуз, которая предупреждает его о пожаре на его планете. Джон находит камень, на который сбегает со своей тонущей кровати. По просьбе Джона, Роуз рассказывает, что сокровище в центре Скайи - это Опухоль. Однако до того, как он смог получить больше информации, его прерывают Каркат и Вриска. * Это, с перспективы Карката, его второй разговор с Джоном. Он заявляет, что что бы там Джон не сделал, он сильно облажался, и наконец-то соглашается сказать Джону, что он сделал не так. Но Рассказчик не позволяет читателю узнать, что Каркат хочет сказать, что никого не удивляет. Земля под Джоном начинает трястись. * Джейд получает свой основитовый артефакт, пиньяту в форме пса. Прямым ударом пиньяту разбить не удается. Когда Джон готов вот-вот прототипировать ядроспрайт Джейд, Вриска усыпляет его. В Ядроспрайт входит Беккерель. Уже Бекспрайтом он уничтожает метеор, направляющийся к дому Джейд, большим зеленым взрывом, объявшим всю Землю. Он же перенаправляет пулю Джейд в пиньяту, позволив Джейд войти в Медиум и закрепив последнее прототипирование. Из-за этого Джек Нуар детей, все еще сражаясь с Бро Дейва, Малым Кэлом и Дейвспрайтом, получает силы Беккереля, благодаря свойствам Кольца Королевы. Через несколько часов в будущем после повествовательного скачка во времени, Джек использует эти искривляющие пространство способности, чтобы уничтожить конечную дверь троллей, и оказывается тем, кого тролли называют "демоном", атаковавшим их Стартосферу. * Бро Дейва и Дейвспрайт были повержены в битве. Джек крадет солнцезащитные очки Бро и Малого Кэла. Каркат объясняет Джону прототипирование Бека, виня в прототипировании Джейд и Джона за то, что он позволил этому случиться тем, что заснул. Вознесение * Пока Каркат и Джон болтают, Беглая Кочевница находит терминал для восстановления базы-головы Бека. Использовав свой ключ-спирограф, она поворачивает стрелку, позволив базе сформироваться и упасть на плечи лягушки Лягушачьего храма, тем самым удивив остальных изгнанников. * Вольный Путешественник, в приступе воспоминаний, узнает в "парне на экране" Джона. Возвращаясь к нашим нынешним событиям, Дремо Джон наблюдает за тем, как Скайя обретает свою финальную форму. Поселенец защищает от Джона свое сокровище, посчитав его вором. * Вольный Путешественник связывается с Джоном, который проснулся всего несколько страниц назад. Однако поговорить с ним не удается, так как Джон занят Каркатом. Взволнованный ВП снова нажимает капслок на клавиатуре терминала. В Небесной базе-корабле закрываются все выходы. * Джон разговаривает с Вриской, которая рассказывает, что умышленно заставила Джона заснуть, чтобы создать Бека Нуара и вовлечь его в троллий сеанс. Она настаивает, что благодаря этим махинациям, Тролли и Дети смогут победить Джека вместе. * ВП приказывает Джону "СДЕЛАТЬ ВЕТРЯНУЮ ШТУКУ". После достаточного давления Джон создает огромный ураган синего ветра, потушивший зеленое пламя на всем КВИТ. Вриска поздравляет его с этим успехом. * Дремо Дейв пролистывает бестселлер New York Times Пузыри Снов известного актера-режиссера-пророка Чарльза С. Даттона. Первая глава - точное описание Планеты Джейд, Края Мороза и Лягушек. * Джейд снова спит и возвращается к тому времени, когда она создавала Лив Тайлер в подарок Джону. Фефери тут же пишет ей, и Джейд испытывает дежа вю по поводу этой ситуации. Внезапно, из ниоткуда появляется Фефери и обнимает Лив, а затем говорит, что умерла. Джейд снова просыпается в панике. * Джейд отправляется домой за своим Ланчтопом. Однако к ней пристает урановый бес, прототипированный силами Бека и костюмом арлекина. Что бы она не сделала, бес просто искривляет реальность, чтобы избежать выстрела. Во время боя Джейд появляется на ФБКЖИЧМ; в КВИТ и КСИД; в домах Роуз и Джона; рядом с прошлым Дейвом, который просыпается на куче мастерангов; перед одним из будущих версий Дейва рядом со статуей Ехидны в КМИЛ; и в других местах на ее планете. В конце концов, в бой вступает Бекспрайт и уничтожает беса. Джейд взбирается по своей эшелестнице до ранга Превзошла младенца. * Джейд пробует поблагодарить Бека, но он может отвечать лишь блоками ядерного свечения. Именно в этот момент Гордая Побирушка пробует поговорить с Джейд, и Бек взрывает ее терминал. * Поначалу ГП не очень-то хочет быть Королевой Городка изгнанников, поэтому Беглая Кочевница предлагает ей свою помощь. ГП назначает БК своей королевской советницей. * Джейд и Бекспрайт возвращаются домой, где Джейд обнаруживает, что все ее Sburb оборудование уничтожено. Единственная вещь оставшаяся целой - ее ланчтоп. Будущий Дейв связывается с ней в момент, близкий к его разговору с Джоном в начале акта. Дейв говорит, что установит для нее новое оборудование, и просит установить Интеллектолучевую лазерную станцию у него дома. * Дейв объясняет, что лазерная станция позволит ему дублировать свой серверный диск. Сделав это, он станет серверным игроком Джейд в будущем, хоть его прошлая версия остается подсоединенной к Роуз. В большом фойе он устанавливает полностью улучшенный Алхиматор. * Прошлый Дейв, теперь проснувшийся, забирает свои iShades у крокодила и говорит с Роуз. Когда он спал, он снял свои очки, чтобы посмотреть пузырь кошмаров, принадлежавший Джейд. Он обсуждает с Роуз бедственное положение Царственного Круга Страхоужасов, то, как их убивают, и их мольбы о помощи к сновидцам Дерса. Роуз объясняет свой план, по которому с помощью Дейва она найдет Зеленое Солнце по сложной карте, созданной при содействии Круга. Джон принесет Опухоль (оказавшуюся мощной бомбой) к Роуз, которая использует ее для уничтожения Зеленого Солнца. Ее снобличие также будет уничтожено в процессе. Она разговаривала с , который желает умереть, так как его цель была выполнена. * Роуз и Дейв начинают обсуждать, как найти карту Дальнего Кольца. А затем, уже обсуждая своих троллей-покровителей, Роуз предлагает ему связаться с Вриской, если у него будут сложности с получением карты. * Канайя говорит с Роуз, выражая свое недовольство планом последней, и даже предлагает (хоть и шутя) послать Принца Надежды, чтобы остановить ее. В действительности, Канайя сделала Эридану волшебную палочку, чтобы тот прекратил доставать ее насчет секретов Роуз. * Таврос связывается с Джейд и рассказывает, что проводил много времени на Проспите в роли своего снобличия во время сеанса троллей из-за события, которое довольно сильно его расстроило. Он говорит Джейд, что связался с ней, чтобы получить разрешение поговорить с Бекспрайтом. Как оказалось, он уже делал это раньше, чтобы не дать Джейд застрелить себя, когда та играла с пистолетами Дедушки, будучи ребенком. К несчастью, Таврос принял Дедушку за нежелательного вторженца на собственности Джейд и использовал Бека, чтобы перенаправить пулю в него, тем самым убив деда. * Несмотря на плохие новости, Джейд прощает Тавроса. После этого Таврос пытается убедить ее вступить с ним в мейтсприт. Так как Джейд его практически не знает, она отказывается и говорит, что лучше им стоит продолжить создание их новой дружбы. * Как только Джейд завершает свой разговор с Тавросом, над ним Вриска начинает издеваться. Оказывается, она была ответственна за множество нарколептических приступов Джейд, а также за создание Бека, использовав Беспощадного Бюрократа и Королевского Дурачка сеанса детей. Вриска " " событиями сеанса детей таким образом, чтобы она стала той, кто убьет Бека Нуара, таким образом удовлетворив свое тщеславие. Таврос берет свое копье и идет останавливать Вриску, но падает с лестницы. * Тем временем, Вриска манипулирует Эндрю Хасси, чтобы тот выполнил свою мечту: пролететь по небу на длинной собаке удачи и проучить задир. * Джон взлетает на верхушку своей Эшелестницы за выполнение ветряной штуки. Однако он все еще не отменил проклятье Тифона. * Во флеш-бродилке Джон находит свои очки серьезного бизнеса и говорит с Вриской, которая говорит ему найти Квестовую кровать к северу от того места, где началась флешка. Подробности можно найти на странице "Джон: Войти в деревню". * Джон находит свою Квестовую Кровать и засыпает на ней. Там его находит и убивает Бек Нуар, позволив снобличию Джона перенять контроль и вознестись на богоуровень. * Светлячки собрались на трупе изначального Джона, и его Квестовая Кровать засветилась. Снобличие Джона облачается в наряд с синим капюшоном, в котором его можно увидеть в начале акта. Роуз, Дейв и Джейд замечают, что что-то происходит, на своих планетах. Вольный Путешественник на мгновение видит четырежды прототипированного Джека Нуара, стоящего над трупом Джона, после чего экран с Джоном выключается. (Это 612 день Homestuck.) * Дейв, одетый в Костюм Суконников, спит на своей Квестовой Кровати в КЖИЧМ. Будущий Дейв подходит к кровати со сломанным Каледцарапкой в руках. Прежде, чем убить спящего Дейва, он обращается к Терези со своими сомнениями. Терези намекает, что Вриска была единственным троллем, сумевшим умереть на своей Квестовой Кровати. Пообсуждав свои временные петли, он делает вывод, что Дейв на Квестовой Кровати - прошлый Дейв из ответвившейся линии времени. * Терези напоминает Дейву о прошлом разговоре, в котором она предложила ему выбор с броском монетки: если на монетке выпадет нормальная сторона, она покажет Дейву, как достичь богоуровня, немедленно, а если на ней выпадет оцарапанная сторона, она покажет ему это позже. Дейв отмечает, что на монетке выпала оцарапанная сторона, что означает, что она показывает ему вознесение в данный момент, но он все еще не понимает, откуда взялся обреченный Дейв. Терези говорит, что, согласившись на бросок монетки, он создал ответвившуюся линию времени, где оцарапанная сторона означает, что она покажет ему процесс вознесения сразу же. В ответвившейся линии времени Терези говорит Дейву найти свою Квестовую Кровать и заснуть на ней, сказав, что будущий Дейв убьет его и позволит ему вознестись на богоуровень. Дейв отмечает, что этот план бесполезен, так как альтернативный Дейв обречен. * Терези рассказывает, что Дейв не достигнет богоуровня, но это не имеет значения, так как тролли (кроме Вриски) прошли игру без необходимости в Легендарной Дрёме. Кроме того, Терези даже не посмотрела на результат броска монетки, оставив судьбу Дейва на волю случая, из-за чего он просто ошеломлен. * Возвращаясь к Hivebent, мы видим Вриску, лежащую на земле после Арадии. Таврос подползает к ней, и Червовый Грабитель приказывает ему поцеловать ее. На Проспите снобличие Вриски использует свои силы контроля разума, чтобы остановить его, к неудовольствию Грабителя. Она заставляет Тавроса писать на земле ее кровью послания, где она просит перенести ее тело в ее Квестовый Кокон. Таврос берет ее в свою ракетную машину, и они отбывают. * В Квестовом Коконе Таврос готовится проткнуть Вриску своим копьем. Вмешивается , подстрекая Вриску взять полный контроль над Тавросом, на что Вриска отвечает отказом. Снобличие Вриски начинает сильно кровоточить. Вскоре Тавроса обнаруживает Бубновый Бандит и делает ему выговор за то, что он еще не выполнил свое задание. Не сумев убить ее, Таврос сбегает. Когда он покинул Кокон, тот исчезает во взрыве яркого света, и Дремо Вриска исчезает с Проспита. Затем она просыпается на Скайе как богоуровневый Вор Света. Монитор Вриски выключается, как и монитор Джона, когда он достиг богоуровня. покидает станцию с мониторами. * На будущей Земле, ВП оплакивает смерть Джона. Он пробует покинуть Небесную базу-корабль, нажав кнопку "escape", но дверь заедает, так как на станции кончилась энергия. В поисках источника энергии он вспоминает, что Поручение Джейд * На КМИЛ, Джейд рисует рождественную елку в качестве подготовки к празднику. Затем она вспоминает, что сейчас апрель, и до сезона праздников еще далеко. Тем не менее, она все еще считает, что заслуживает "белое рождество". Тем временем ее троллит Каркат, но Джейд его игнорирует, приведя Карката в ярость. Под руководством Дейва, Джейд создает елку и рождественский чулок страшно дерьмового качества. * Затем она приступает к серьезному алхимизированию и создает следующее: ** ** ** Ланчушники ** бесполезный Джоннитоп ** Костюм Железной Девы ** Платье Эклектики ** ** ** Малые вычислительные спекточки ** Мягкую пушистую осьминожилетку и осьминожкеды ** Лучшего друга девушки (штурмовую винтовку) ** ** Протонную пушку - однако для ее создания Джейд не хватает достаточно материи ** Платье Мертвой Тасовки ** Чистильщик улиц Зеленого Солнца ** Платье три-часа-утра ** ** ::В целом, ее сеанс алхимизации был почти таким же веселым, как и рождество 13 апреля 2009 года. * Эридан, вооруженный своей палочкой Эмпирика, троллит Джейд. Он делает предположение, что между ней и Роуз имеет место быть соперничество, так как Джейд - Ведьма, а Роуз - ведьма, но он вполне очевидно ошибается. Тем не менее, он продолжает молоть вздор об " " и о разочаровании в его неудавшемся соперничестве с Роуз. Джейд теряет терпение, но Эридан дает ей код от своего ружья - "FFFFFFWW". * Алхимизировав ружье, Джейд замечает, что оно ей знакомо. Эридан говорит, что оно - единственное в своем роде, на что Джейд отвечает, что ружье, которое стало подарком Джону, она получила от своего друга по переписке, которого она считает своим внуком из будущего. Эридан выдвигает гипотезу, что Перекрестье Ахава Джейд стало ее фамильной ценностью. Джейд отказываться использовать это оружие, и в ответ Эридан использует свою палочку, чтобы уничтожить ее Джоннитоп. Джейд выбрасывает Перекрестье и сломанного робота в окно. * Вернувшись в прошлое, мы видим цепь событий, начинающуюся с неистовства Джека Нуара в тролльем сеансе. Джек уничтожает конечную дверь за 10 часов 25 минут до какого-то решающего момента. Он уничтожает Проспит за 6 часов 12 минут до момента, и Каркат просыпается после этого точно в 5:12:24 до момента. * За 4 часа 13 минут, Арадия троллит Соллукса, чтобы попрощаться с ним, хотя она и не уверена, хорошо это или нет. Она прекращает его троллить и подходит к нему, чтобы обнять, а затем взрывается перед ним, Эквиусом и Непетой. Соллукс оплакивает ее смерть... снова. * За 3 часа 14 минут, Терези наблюдает за тем, как Суконниковый Дейв просыпается на своей кровати, и Джек Нуар перерезает ему глотку. Она пускает слезу, и Каркат делает попытку ее побеспокоить. Терези отталкивает его и в слезах перемещается в свою комнату * Тем временем в КМИЛ Джейд испытывает свои новые Малые вычислительные спекточки, позволяющие ей видеть всю Стартосферу: Скайю, КМИЛ, Дерс, КВИТ и, наконец, Джона на Поле боя. Она делает комплимент наряду Наследника Джона, по ошибке посчитав, что он был алхимизирован. Дремо облака Скайи показывают Джейд, а сзади стоит Вымотанный Поселенец. Затем Джейд находит Роуз в КЖИЧМ, недалеко от Плато Бита, готовую поговорить с . * Джейд определяет местонахождение всех 13 Дейвов, созданных временными махинациями, и решает сфокусироваться на Дейвспрайте, найдя место его с Бро битвы против Джека. Она сильней шокирована смертью суконникового Дейва, ответственной за внезапное уменьшение количества Дейвов. Джейд связывается с одним из Дейвов, который заверяет ее, что мертвый Дейв пришел из обреченной линии времени, и затем рассказывает о ее эктобиологическом происхождении. Джейд уговаривает его остановить Джека, но Дейв не может этого сделать, так как он ограничен своими временными махинациями (своим " "). Он описывает план по запуску Царапины и план Роуз по уничтожению Зеленого Солнца Опухолью. Дейв также сообщает ей о том, что она вот-вот сделает. * Затем Джейд делает то, что она вот-вот сделает, но она пока что не знает, что она вот-вот сделает. Она вспоминает план Тавроса по общению с Бекспрайтом, но Таврос все еще лежит у подножья лестницы, пытаясь подняться на ноги, после того, как это прекращает случаться. Она прибегает к своей последней надежде: она забирается в свою лабораторию, где стоят чучела ее снобличия и Халли и одна из многооконных стен Джека Нуара. Джейд на мгновение видит Эндрю верхом на длинной волшебной собаке. Она выманивает Бекспрайта с помощью облученного стейка и совершает прототипирование второго уровня с помощью своего снобличия, превратив Бекспрайта в Джейдспрайт. * К сожалению, Джейдспрайт, поняв, что произошло, выходит из себя и кричит " ". Тем временем за десять секунд до решающего момента окровавленный Гамзи с нежностью смотрит на чудо: полное уничтожение верхних этажей дома Джейд. * Шар лаборатории спрыгивает с дома и скатывается вниз по холму с Джейд, Джейдспрайтом и прочими вещами внутри. В конце концов, он останавливается рядом с пнем. * Джейдспрайт плачет, Джейд застряла вниз головой в теперь захламленной лаборатории. Четвертая стена включается и показывает дом Эндрю Хасси, окрашенный в основном в зеленый, чтобы он выглядел как особняк . Появляется сам Хасси, одетый в Каирскую шинель (однако он признает, что она слишком велика для него), которую он снимает и вешает на многооконную стену, даруя Джейд и Джейдспрайт уединение. * Хасси возвращается в свой кабинет и делает комплимент Мисс Пэинт за хорошо выполненную покраску. Он проверяет Кэла на диване и ругает его за то, что тот не соизволил надеть свой суконниковый прикид, сделанный под его размер, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заменить свои глаза на бильярдные шары и заставить их быстро меняться. И без того плохо, что Эндрю только что пришлось вывести Фалкора за дровяной склад и выпустить ему мозги, после того как он подхватил бешенство. Впрочем, Эндрю оставляет Кэла в покое и достает старый Ундервуд, который заменяет ему компьютер для поддержания темы . Затем Хасси вставляет дерьмовый автопортрет для максимальной эффективности, потому что пришло время для третьего пересказа событий Homestuck, начиная с начала пятого акта. Затем он надевает на автопортрет шмотки Суконников, тоже дерьмово нарисованные для максимального сохранения времени. Хасси предоставляет невероятно длинный пересказ событий, написанный белыми чернилами, которые превращаются в обычные черные в самом конце. Игрок говорит Эндрю, что выделение белого текста завис браузер. Эндрю извиняется и продолжает историю через сломанную четвертую стену. * Джейдспрайт все еще плачет и спрашивает Джейд, что же та натворила. Джейд задается тем же вопросом. Джейдспрайт объясняет, что не может перестать видеть Зеленое Солнце. Она говорит, что была счастлива со своими друзьями, и спрашивает, можно ли это отменить. Когда Джейд отвечает, что нельзя, Джейдспрайт снова заливается слезами, а затем выдает неконтролируемое " ". * Джейдспрайт думает над тем, чтобы уйти от Джейд в какое-нибудь другое место, но Джейд умоляет ее остаться, потому что самой Джейд, Дейву, Роуз и Джону требуется ее помощь. Услышав имя Джона, Джейдспрайт снова разражается слезами, потому что считает, что Джон умер. Она упоминает, что искала его, когда умерла, но безуспешно, и в конце концов сдалась, потому что нашла своих "друзей". Джейд пытается убедить ее, что Джон был спасен от взрыва луны Проспита, но это лишь напоминает Джейдспрайт о потере Проспита. Джейдспрайт спрашивает Джейд, почему она заставляет вспоминать ее все плохие вещи, которые произошли, и спрашивает, что случилось с Белой Королевой и ее кольцом. Она говорит, что хотела показать Дремо Джону Проспит, потому что он был ее лучшим другом. * Джейд пытается убедить Джейдспрайт сразиться с Джеком, но та отказывается, потому что слишком напугана, чтобы искать его, не говоря уже о сражении с ним. Джейдспрайт также становится более подавленной и ноющей, считая, что все пророчества были ложью, и что больше незачем жить. Джейд начинает терять терпение и вскоре просто выходит из себя. * В их спор встревает Каркат. Джейд отвечает, впервые радуясь разговору с ним, в то время Каркат ведет себя с ней очень культурно. Джейд рассказывает ему о недостатках Джейдспрайт, и Каркат обнаруживает невероятную схожесть между тщетными попытками Джейд успокоить Джейдспрайт и его собственными спорами с его будущими и прошлыми версиями. Подумав об этом, Джейд видит лицемерие в том, что она наезжала на Карката, спорящего со своими альтернативными версиями. * Каркат говорит Джейд, что то, что произошло с Джейдспрайт означает, что Джейд нормальная и рациональная личность, и раз она считает свои недостатки отвратительными, для нее еще есть надежда. Затем Каркат извиняется перед Джейд за то, что вечно на нее злился, а Джейд извиняется перед Каркатом за то, что она назвала его рехнувшимся. Они обсуждают план, который Джейд должна создать, и Каркат говорит ей выключить четвертую стену для начала. Каркат говорит, что он играет роль посланника между настоящей и будущей Джейд, при этом будущая Джейд намеренно сохраняет все туманным, чтобы это не повлияло на результат. Каркат сообщает Джейд об отсчете, о котором больше никто не знает (не считая Арадии, которая взорвалась), но который представляет нечто потенциально плохое. Похоже, будущая Джейд знает его цель, но Каркату о ней не сказала, так как ему пока что знать не положено. После того, как Джейд отключает четвертую стену, Каркат говорить нарисовать ее. * Так как Джейд стоит близко к четвертой стене, на мгновение ее мысли смешиваются с чьим-то повествованием. Она выключает четвертую стену, которая выключает и ее монитор на чьей-то базе. Джек Нуар * В Небесной базе-корабле Вольный Путешественник оторвал несколько панелей со стен, чтобы построить форт, пока он ждет естественного выхода урана. Серенити решает пойти найти помощь, проскользнув под частично открытой дверью. Тем временем, Государыня Проспита спрашивает у Беглой Кочевницы о королевском пути, который она обрела. БК говорит, что необходимо дождаться ее четвертого и последнего подданного - он находится внутри Временной капсулы-лотоса и будет выпущен через 4 часа 13 минут. Рядом с капсулой показан Белый Правитель, теперь называемый Блюстителем Предписаний, держащий в руках Журналы Роуз. * БК говорит ГП, что в роли новой королевы та будет отвечать за привлечение к правосудию Джека Нуара и за восстановление её королевства в новой земле. ГП спрашивает, как это можно сделать. БК отвечает, что она может выбрать Воздаятеля Пустыни, чтобы тот сразился с Джеком с помощью кольца. БК также говорит, что им нужно "прибраться" с помощью взрывчатки, для чего она может выбрать Боевого Регента. Затем ГП для чего-то нужно будет воспользоваться ключом-спирографом и взорвать базы изгнанников. * Серенити пытается сигналами поведать БК и ГП о том, что ВП необходима помощь (перевод ниже), но они не знают азбуку Морзе. Тем временем БР устанавливает взрывчатку на Небесной базе-корабле, в то время как внутри нее засыпает ВП. * ВП начинает сниться сон. Серенити играет роль рассказчика, используя азбуку Морзе: :* ВП - мэр в "башне" на Скайе, над которой светит падающая луна Проспита. Он спит под одеялом Джона, а Серенити присматривает за ним. К башне подлетает черный пес и взбирается по лестнице. Существо тихо рычит, разбудив мэра. Тот видит создание у окна, высунувшее язык в его стороны. После этого мэр начинает трансформироваться в прототипированную форму. :* Он теряет свою левую руку (или правую, в зависимости от того, или нет), что пугает ВП. Он отращивает крылья, а в груди появляется безвредный меч, проходящий прямо через центр буквы "О" на его повязке мэра, которая также является и солнцем. Уран в его животе ярко светится и активирует силы, перенятые от прототипирования Беком, что сжигает его одежду и полностью уничтожает его дремо башню на Скайе. На его груди остается лишь эмблема-солнце, оставшаяся от его повязки, которая окрасилась в зеленый. :* Вскоре его сон превращается в кошмар: на руке ВП появляется кровь, так же, как и на руке Джека Нуара, когда тот уничтожил троллий Проспит. Перед ВП появляются жители его города и мэрская охрана, состоящая как из проспитианских, так и из дерситских пешек. Из крови на его руке рождается атака, идентичная той, что трижды прототипированный Джек испольспользовал на Поле боя, называемая "Красные Мили". Мили убивают его граждан, когда остатки луны Проспита входят в атмосферу Скайи, заставляя его пережить воспоминания той трагедии. :* К нему подлетает странный жук, похожий на Вриску в ее богоуровневом костюме. С помощью своих сил, она говорит ему не убивать Джека, так как это хочет сделать она. Затем она приказывает ему проснуться. Сама Вриска спит на метеоре троллей в своем богоуровневом наряде. * За 4:13:49 до решающего момента, Джек Нуар располовинивает снобличие Фефери своим мечом, пока она разговаривала с богами Дальнего Кольца. Затем он трижды протыкает грудь снобличия Непеты и использует свои силы, чтобы уничтожить троллий Дерс. Тем временем, под башнями прототипирований, сокрытое фиолетовыми фракталами основной планеты, лежит снобличие Арадии, спящее в своей Квестовой Восставанне. Когда ее снобличие умирает, ее робот взрывается, и она возносится на богоуровень, как полностью осознавшая себя Дева Времени. Ее замечает Джек и подлетает к ней, чтобы убить, но Арадия останавливает для него время в последнюю секунду, тем самым урвав себе немного времени. ** Позже, за 03:14:01 до решающего момента, Вриска просыпается, готовая к сражению с Тавросом. Проходит еще 33 минуты, прежде чем она появляется перед ним, начав бой. Она насмехается над ним с помощью его отрубленных ног. Таврос начинает бежать на нее на полной скорости, но промахивается. Вриска хватает его копье, разворачивает его и протыкает грудь Тавроса, прямо через центр кружка на его символе "♉". Затем она сбрасывает его тело в бездну, улыбаясь, словно маньячка. Жизнь и Смерть * Мертвый Таврос приземляется на платформу, где сидит плачущая Терези. * Канайя, с Матрисферой под боком, в сто первый раз просматривает тот момент в линии времени Роуз, где экран затемняется, и решает связаться Джейд из будущего, так как именно она разговаривала с Роуз, когда произошло затемнение, и потому может знать, что оно значит. Она пишет будущей Джейд, но та требует пароль, которого Канайя не знает. Джейд поясняет, что делает это, чтобы сохранить свои разговоры с Канайей и Каркатом линейными, и чтобы их прошлые версии не смогли получить информацию из будущего. На этом разговор заканчивается - Джейд говорит, что они поговорят попозже. * Решив попробовать другой подход, Канайя троллит прошлую Джейд, с которой разговаривала уже не раз. Она просит Джейд дать знать, что случится, когда Роуз исчезнет из окошка обзора Троллиана, а Джейд благодарит Канайю за помощь с ее титулом. Канайя объясняет Джейд, что одна из забот героя Пространства - разжечь горн, кроме того на его плечи ложится обязанность по разведению, что очень удивляет Джейд. * Канайя старается уменьшить волнение Джейд, сказав, что устанавливаемое ими оборудование поможет ей с "разведением". Затем она рассказывает о своей должности хранительницы матрисферы. Канайя боялась, что не сможет выполнить свой долг, так как Земля тоже стала планетой-носителем Sburb, но затем, найдя ключ в глубине метеора, где прячутся тролли, поняла, что сможет вывести новую Троллематку из Матрисферы внутри метеора, но тоже волнуется по этому поводу. Джейд утешает Канайю и говорит, что у той все получится, так как раз уж ее лусусом некогда была троллематка, то Канайя вполне способна вырастить новую. * Когда Дейв устанавливает аппарат для клонирования на верхушке дома Джейд, она отмечает, что он очень маленький, и дети на него не поместятся. Канайя поначалу не понимает, что не так, но потом догадывается, что Джейд думает, будто она будет клонировать людей. Канайя поясняет, что она будет клонировать лягушек. * Дейв устанавливает оставшееся оборудование, и Джейд делает попытку появить лягушку. И это у нее получается, однако лягушка по-прежнему заморожена. Так как Джейд не знакома с правилами создания парадоксальных клонов, Канайя объясняет, что для клонирования лягушки нужно создать ее слизневый отпечаток. Джейд ищет новую лягушку и находит одну в лесу, пообещав поймать ее позже. В результате появления получается слизневый отпечаток лягушки, который затем превращается в головастика. Канайя продолжает рассказывать о парадоксальных клонах - точнее, о том, что им суждено вырасти и стать собой - и говорит, что это не является главной целью. Цель же - создать как можно больше различных видов лягушек. Когда Джейд шутя спрашивает, уж не "величайшую лягушку" ли они выводят, Канайя говорит, что она права. Причиной тому, что она делает, является создание Лягушки Бытия, лягушки с особым генетическим кодом. * Канайя рассказывает Джейд о Лягушке Бытия, начав с того факта, что она - мужского пола. Все спутники, как и проспитианцы, восхваляют и ждут Его создания. Однако дерситы ненавидят его существование и жаждут предотвратить его создание. Они даже придумывают ему унизительные прозвища, например, Оратор Всеобъемлющей Шутки или Печеночный Проныра, в конце концов, вторым прозвищем его начинают звать тролли и, позже, Джейд. Когда Джейд спрашивает, связана ли эта лягушка со вселенной, создание которой является целью игры, Канайя отвечает положительно. Джейд выдвигает предположение, что, когда вселенная будет создана, Печеночный Проныра создаст в ней планеты, но Канайя ее поправляет: Лягушка Бытия и есть та самая вселенная. * Затем Канайя рассказывает, что она, как и сама Джейд, проснулась на Проспите задолго до того, как тролли сыграли в свой сеанс Sgrub. В детстве Канайю мучили проблемы со сном, и она часто уходила в пустыню. Однажды ее нашел незнакомец, одетый в белое и разговаривавший тем же цветом, он усыпил ее, из-за чего Канайя смогла проснуться на Проспите. Канайя сказала, что Роуз разговаривает именно с этим человеком, и что что бы они вместе не планировали, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Джейд заверяет Канайю, что обязательно расскажет, что же произойдет с Роуз после затемнения. После этого Джейд решает претворить в жизнь систему паролей и раздражается, когда Канайя предположила, что эта идея пришла от будущей Джейд, потому что предпочитает придумывать идеи сама, нежели полагаться на стабильные временные петли. Из-за чего она, собственно, и придумала систему паролей. Джейд сообщает Канайе первый пароль, после чего та уходит, чтобы вывести матрисферу. * За 3:14 до конца отсчета, сразу после того, как Терези отталкивает Карката и перемещается прочь из комнаты, Канайя берет матрисферу, чтобы отнести ее в ядро метеора, где та и вылупится. Перед этим Канайя разговаривает с Фефери и Соллуксом, лежащими на куче рожков. Фефери рассказывает Канайе, что Соллукс расстроен потерей Арадии, но заверяет его, что та в полном порядке. После этого Канайя спрашивает Карката о том, что случилось с Терези. Каркат не знает и задается вопросом, где же все - ни Гамзи, ни Непеты, ни Эквиуса, ни Тавроса, ни Вриски, ни Эридана, никого нет в главной лаборатории. Канайя сообщает ему, что собирается отправиться в центр метеора, чтобы вылупить матрисферу. **Каркат разговаривает с Фефери и Соллуксом о Гамзи, так как волнуется о нем. Они не знаю, где он может быть, и Каркат приказывает им оставаться в лаборатории. После этого он разговаривает с Канайей о Джейд и ее системе паролей, он и правда видит в ней друга. Канайя спрашивает Карката, знает ли Терези о его разговорах с Джейд. Тот отвечает, что скорее всего нет, но если бы и знала, то никакого права расстраиваться по этому поводу у нее нет, ведь сама она вечно болтает с Дейвом. Каркат выдвигает предположение, что на самом деле Терези не слишком расстроена смертью Дейва в костюме Суконников, а просто хочет заставить Карката ревновать. Канайя говорит ему не быть таким нечутким к чужим чувствам. **Едва Канайя ступает на перемещатель, чтобы выйти из лаборатории, внутрь перемещается Эридан и тем самым сбивает ее с ног. Он разговаривает с Канайей, благодарит ее за создание палочки и спрашивает, куда она направляется. Она рассказывает о своих планах касательно матрисферы. Эридан, решивший, что надежды больше не осталось, решает, что хочет посодействовать, и просит ее подождать. Когда он разговаривает с Каркатом, то вспоминает о времени, проведенном в Краю Гнева и Ангелов, и спрашивает, почему никто не приходил туда к нему. Каркат объясняет, что никто не хотел проводить с ним свое время, потому что Эридан со всеми паршиво себя ведет, и потому что он постоянно атаковал ангелов в своем краю, которых не надо было атаковать, и потому они атаковали его в ответ. Каркат и ему наказывает оставаться в лаборатории. После этого Эридан подходит к Фефери и Соллуксу и просит поговорить с Фефери. Та заявляет ему, что знает о его намерениях вывести их из квадранта мейтсприта в ауспайстис с помощью вечных дуэлей с Соллуксом. Эридан это отрицает и вместо этого просит Фефери отправиться с ним на поиски Джека Нуара. Фефери и Соллукс подумали, что он попробует сразиться с Нуаром, и она пытается его отговорить, но Эридан говорит, что нужно быть сумасшедшим для такого сражения, и что он собирается к нему присоединиться. Фефери называет его трусом, но Эридан заявляет, что как Принц Надежды знает, когда надежды больше нет, а потому хочет отправиться к Джеку и узнать, пощадит ли он Эридана, и хочет, чтобы Фефери присоединилась к нему. Фефери с Соллуксом решают, что должны остановить его, так как попытка найти Нуара может привести его к убежищу троллей. Начинается второй раунд дуэли между Соллуксом и Эриданом. * Когда лучи энергии сталкиваются, Эридан пересиливает Соллукса и впечатывает его в стенку, отправив в нокаут. Разозленная Фефери угрожающе наставляет на него свой 2х3убец. Эридан проделывает дыру у нее в груди, тем самым убивая ее. Наблюдавшая за разворачивающейся сценой Канайя вытаскивает свою помаду, когда Эридан разворачивается к ней с палочкой наготове. Он быстро уничтожает матрисферу (и надежду на возрождение расы троллей) и убивает Канайю, после чего покидает лабораторию, оставив Карката стоять с раскрытым от шока ртом. * Каркат в ужасе от смерти Канайи, рад, что Соллукс всего лишь без сознания, и в основном равнодушен к судьбе Фефери. Использовав Троллианский аккаунт Канайи, открытый на ее компьютере, с Каркатом связывается и дает довольно загадочный совет: " " * Каркат разворачивается и обнаруживает, что все тела лежат там же, где и лежали, но видит, что его троллит Гамзи. Каркат подходит к своему компьютеру и отвечает своему другу, который чередует сообщения написанные полностью капсом и написанные вообще без капитализации, и который смеется над известием о смерти Канайи и Фефери. Гамзи, который в конце концов высвобождается из-под воздействия летаргической слизи, говорит Каркату, что теперь знает, кем является: частью группы, называемой Высшими Поработиаторами - после чего Гамзи сообщает, что собирается убить всех. * Каркат открывает меморандум на то время, когда тролли еще играли в Sgrub, и предупреждает их, что Гамзи Бард Ярости свихнулся, и напоминает, тем, кто находится дальше во временной линии, о том, что тот сделал с Черным Королем, и просит держаться от него подальше. Когда на меморандум отвечает прошлый Гамзи, Каркат говорит, что его это не касается, и банит его. Каркат пишет, что попытается воскресить Фефери и Канайю, но не может заставить себя подойти к куче рожков из-за страха, что именно там прячется Гамзи. Когда прошлая Фефери отвечает на меморандум, Каркат говорит, что ему жаль, и банит ее. Кроме того, он предупреждает остальных и о слетевшем с катушек Эридане и просит остальных держаться подальше и от него, заметив, что если встретить этого психа, то убьет его. После этого на меморандум отвечает прошлый Эридан, упрекая Карката за веру в возможность использования палочек. Каркат сообщает Эридану, что их "пакт" разорван, однако о нем Эридан еще не знает. Каркату все равно, он говорит, что ненавидит все версии Эридана за то, что тот сделал с Канайей. Эридан принимает это за флирт, и Каркату приходится постоянно повторять, что нет, это не флирт. Прежде, чем забанить прошлого Эридана, Каркат сообщает ему, что убьет его. Затем на меморандум отвечает будущий Гамзи и говорит, что знает, где Каркат находится, и что собирается сделать, и предлагает встретиться и поговорить. Каркат начинает паниковать и закрывает меморандум. * А тем временем Терези находит труп Тавроса и начинает отыгрывать осмотр места преступления, чтобы выяснить кто убийца, хоть она и не сомневается, что виновата Вриска. Во время отыгрыша она слышит хонканье Гамзи, но думает, что он всего лишь дурачится. Затем Терези готовится воскресить Тавроса поцелуем, явно ощущая отвращение. Тем временем (а точнее, в прошлом), Каркат делает то же самое с Канайей. Они совершают 2хКомбо Трупоцелования. Увы, воскресить их невозможно, так как их снобличия уже были убиты. * Сцена сменяется моментом, когда Руфио получает смертельную рану в бою со своим заклятым врагом, Капитаном Крюком. К герою подлетает Эндрю, одетый в костюм Пупа Пэна, с выражением страдания на лице. Он произносит хвалебную речь о своем павшем наставнике и друге, а затем пытается оживить его тем же способом, что и Каркат с Терези. Это и правда ужасно глупо. It's Not a Tumor * Meanwhile, John watches Hussie through the prophetic clouds, mesmerized by what he is seeing, with who he calls the Wizardly Vassal accompanying him. He then snaps out of it and spots a wallet on the floor. When he opens it he finds that it is Dad's Fetch Modus, and a note inside reveals to John that by finding the wallet his father deems him old enough to use it. He obtains several captchalogue cards, the first of which contains one ton of shaving cream. WV? notices these and decides to eat the shaving cream, spitting it out, then eating it some more. In an effort to save time, John ejects all the contents from the captchalogue cards and views their contents, which include a pile of pipes, a pile of razor blades, a spare car, shoes, hats, ties, issues of The Serious Jester, ticket stubs from a Cirque du Soleil show (a memory John does not want to recall), a briefcase, pictures, a laptop, ten tons of pipe tobacco, and a lighter. He looks briefly at the photographs, then at the laptop, celebrating for finally having a way to contact his friends again. He cleans everything up and just as he is about to leave WV?, behind the wheel of the car, honks the horn loudly at him. Rolling his eyes, John decides to get in. * John buckles up with WV? doing the same. He notices that the sash part of the seat belt looks good on him, but forgets it since it buckles him into the car. He then tries to move, but his feet cannot reach the pedals, and John points out that he doesn't even have the keys. John does the Windy Thing instead, and the car floats away, with Gamzee's eye appearing in one of the clouds, as he is watching Jade's house get destroyed. * John then uses the Crosbytop to pester Jade, who fills him in on Dave's new position as her server player as well as her own cloning pad shenanigans. As the car begins flying along the checkered spires surrounding the fully-prototyped Skaia, John informs Jade about images he saw in the prophetic clouds, including one of her surrounded by a great amount of frogs (the involvement of which with her repopulating mission she's still unaware of at this moment); the conversation then switches to Jade's much lamented dream self prototyping and John's ascent to god tier, then to WV? being in possession of the Queen's Ring (John deciding to trust him with it, believing he and the ring share a common fate), and then finally to Dad's whereabouts. Jade finds out where Dad is located using her Spectagoggles, and informs John he's currently in a castle somewhere on the planet's surface, having "some sort of tea party" with Rose's Mom. John is obviously (ironically) upset by the potential effects of such a development on Karkat's shipping diagram and his future romantic involvement with Rose. He asks Jade for proper directions, but Jade is unable to give him coordinates as she's not even sure about how the Spectagoggles work, and tells him to keep looking for clues in the clouds. * Karkat trolls John, telling him that this might be the last time he gets to speak to him. He complains about the honking sounds and apologizes to a worried John, telling him that he hopes he will be a better leader then he was. Very concerned now, John pesters Karkat, who is fine and is very irate with him. John realizes that this is a past Karkat and says that he wants to talk to future Karkat. * Future Karkat flees deeper into the lab with an unconscious Sollux in tow, but he's so distressed from the relentless honking echoing around him that they both fall down stairs. They both land at the bottom of the stairs, with Sollux missing some teeth, and Karkat notices Terezi has been trolling him. Her messages inform Karkat that Tavros is dead, and that she is conducting an analysis to find out who did it (though she knows it's Vriska). She then tells him that she's going to try to revive Tavros, before signing off. Karkat tries to contact Terezi to warn her that Vriska is the least of their problems; Terezi's account trolls Karkat back with a honk, prompting him to freak out and block the account from messaging him. Karkat checks on Sollux and notices his teeth fell out during the fall, so he tries to put them back into his mouth to hide the fact that he dropped him, with really poor results. He then trolls Equius and ask for help against all his murderous comrades. Equius is really uncomfortable about both the implications of killing someone higher than he is in the caste system (Gamzee) and Eridan's constant advances, but assures Karkat he'll do what it takes to protect the others. Reflected in Equius's glasses, Nepeta watches the conversation. * Terezi goes back to the computer lab in order to find another way to communicate with the other trolls after having accidentally kicked her glasses into the pit along with part of her forensics team. She finds the huge pool of Kanaya's blood, samples it, then finds Feferi's corpse lying in the horn pile. Upon closer inspection, she finds out Feferi's body sports two additional wounds on her neck, surrounded by a halo of jade green blood. She then proceeds to theorize Vriska's involvement in all these murders under the effects of literal bloodthirstiness, but she immediately dismisses the notion as nonsensical. Meanwhile, Kanaya's body and a certain Knight of Blood are nowhere to be seen. * Inside of Equius's room, he and Nepeta talk about him finding Gamzee. Equius tells Nepeta to hide in a nearby room so that she will be safe. Before leaving, Nepeta talks with him about Aradia's death, which he is still hurt over. She tells him of her dream on Derse, shortly before she died, where she saw a newly risen Aradia, who says that she will see Equius soon. They then have another talk in the robot pile, and then do a short roleplay. Nepeta leaves and enters the ducts. There, from looking into the grates, she sees the word "honk" written in Tavros's blood, along with his spear, and Terezi's scalemates, torn to shreds. Through another grate, she sees "are you next? :o)". Leaving the grates, she enters another room with two transportalizers, one of which is broken in half and the other inoperative. Along the floor is a trail of jade green blood, leading to the shut-down transportalizer. Entering another grate, she goes down to the end and looks through, and witnesses something that shocks her. **Meanwhile, after barricading Nepeta's room with some crates, Equius goes through the lab looking for Gamzee. He comes across a slain Inquisiclops, killed from arrows shot through the eyes. He sees someone in a familiar pair of red glasses and thinks that it is Terezi, but when the troll calls him a peasantblood and tells him to kneel, he realizes that it is Gamzee. He tells Gamzee that they should talk, and Gamzee says that he should kneel. When Equius asks him to repeat the command, Gamzee screams it and fires an arrow through Equius's knee, forcing him to genuflect. Gamzee walks towards him to begin the subjugglation, snapping the bow he was carrying and using it to throttle Equius. Gamzee then enters Murder Mode, as Equius chokes. At first, Equius is terrified, but the idea of being subjug(gl)ated by someone of higher blood causes him to start sweating and smiling. He falls dead on the floor, still smiling. Nepeta watches all this from the ventilation duct. * Nepeta pounces from the duct towards Gamzee, who slowly turns towards her. He takes his Deuce Clubs out from his Jokerkind specibus, ready for her attack. She swipes at him, but he catches her hand in mid-air. He then proceeds to slowly scratch his own insanely grinning face with her claws. He drops her and she falls, looking on as the smile disappears from his face. He begins to honk. * On Skaia, the car crashes into a tree with a loud "BEEP". John and the Wizardly Vassal are unharmed because of their seatbelts. John recaptchalogues the car, even though it is broken. He crashes near the castle where he believes Dad and Rose's Mom are. As he walks through the castle though, Vriska trolls him, telling him that the two are in another castle. She asks John if he is mad at her, with John honestly confused as to why he would be. Vriska explains to him that she deceived him, and wound up getting him killed, even though it was for a good cause. John tells her that he should be thanking her for what she did, and reminds her that she gave him a choice and he chose to ascend. Vriska says she is relieved to hear that he isn't angry, but when John asks if that is what she wanted to talk about, she tells him no. * She says that she killed someone, and when John asks her why, she says that she felt like she had to. She explains how they adventured together, with her trying to make him strong, but he never got it, and when he finally decided to be strong and confront her, it was too late so she killed him in anger. She tells John that he's the only person she can speak to about how she feels, since speaking to any of the trolls about it might make them think she's weak. She says that she feels horrible for it, but she doesn't know why, since on her planet she would be congratulated for it. John thinks that this is the first time Vriska has killed anyone, but she corrects him: it's the first time she killed someone she cared about. She talks about her life before Sgrub, where she killed thousands of trolls in order to feed her lusus, and then she remembers that she killed Aradia as well. They then talk about the difference between their cultures, before talking about the game. Vriska thinks that the game knows that children are going to be playing and gives them challenges that would make them grow up, and she says that's the reason their game split them up into two teams, because it knew that their culture was violent and they would start killing each other. She theorizes that they probably would have all made the god tiers. She then blames Karkat for their success and why they didn't kill each other, saying that he was too good a leader, and that his constant need to be one and to keep everyone working together was why they won. She says Karkat isn't even a good troll, that he'd be better suited to being a human—something that John promises not to tell him. * Back in The Veil, Terezi trolls Karkat, but because he blocked her account he doesn't receive the message. She talks about the developments she discovered in the lab, and warns Karkat to stay away from Vriska. She also mentions that only she knows how to deal with Vriska, and tells him not to let Vriska drink his blood, as it belongs to her. Meanwhile, Karkat stares at the empty ectobiology equipment, and bemoans his fate while wishing he never created everyone in the first place. He remembers the other 12 grubs that he created, and wonders if they are the true heroes and he and his friends are just superfluous. He then wonders if "she" was right about the trolls. From behind him, Sollux begins to stir, and awakens, with eyes completely blacked out, spitting out his teeth. * John asks Vriska if she is still going to fight Jack. She is unsure, because she put so many feelings into killing one person that she doesn't know if she's strong enough to fight him. John isn't sure he wants Vriska fighting Noir by herself, and reminds her that they have a plan. Vriska wonders if she truly does have all the luck, and that knowing that there's no risk to something means that there's no bravery behind it. She brings up something from earlier in their conversation, where she said that she did not relate to John's attachment to his father, and says that she lied. She has no attachment to her custodian, as John does, but she does have an attachment to a troll who lived long ago: Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. Before she was old enough to start feeding her lusus, she was afraid of the responsibility that came with doing that job. One day a shooting star fell across the planet, and she found a chest where it landed. On the chest was her sign, unique because the sign is an insignia specific to her class. Inside of the chest were Mindfang's journals, which document her time leading a group known as the Gamblignants. Vriska became how she is by reading them, and also found her Fluorite Octet during her RP days because of the notes Mindfang left behind. Vriska tells John that in addition to the twelve trolls, Karkat also created an additional twelve grubs, who all became their ancestors. John relates to her story by telling her that his Nanna was someone he never actually met, but based his life off of her, who based her life off of Colonel Sassacre. Vriska tells John that his life on Earth was easy compared to hers, and John tells her that he recommends being human. * After waking up, Sollux trolls Terezi, who is glad to know that some others besides her are alright. She asks him why he's typing differently, and he reckons it's because he's blind and because Karkat knocked out all of his teeth. He says that Karkat wants to talk to her, but he wants to talk to her first, about being blind. When Terezi asks how it happened, Sollux tells her about Eridan's attack. When she asks him if he knows about Feferi, he tells her he does and he's okay with it. He says that he's happy because the voices he heard in his head, the voices of the soon-to-be dead, which were getting louder, had finally fallen silent. He guesses that the voices he heard were them, and that since he no longer hears them it means they don't have to die anymore. He asks if Terezi has any tips for being blind, but she is unsure of her ability as a teacher. When Sollux assures her that she'll be fine, she decides to do it and asks where they are. As Sollux is about to ask Karkat, Terezi mentions smelling something brighter in the lab, and stops answering. * Meanwhile in what appears to be the past, Dave begins playing Mad Snacks Yo but is forced to restart the game for the third time in an hour after his player character gets stuck in a pole. Before he can do so, however, Aradia begins trolling him. At first he doesn't believe that she is what and where she says she is, and tries to turn off his phone. However, he finds himself unable to stop talking to her. Dave at this point believes he is in a dream of some sort. He then looks out the window, and when he can't find her turns around to find her standing in his room. As Dave starts to recollect his memories and change his appearance accordingly, his room begins to melt away into the LOHACSE, then his Quest Bed, whereupon blood from his neck splatters onto his clothes and glasses as he recalls getting neck-slashed by Bec Noir. At this point, he realizes that he is in the afterlife as a doomed Dave (though as Aradia notes, one that is accessible via dream bubbles), while reverting to the clothes he had on before Sburb. * Dave and Aradia then warp to LOWAS, where Dave's Bro fought his final duel, and find the alpha Dave standing over Bro's corpse while talking to Terezi. Dave and Aradia discuss how they " ", because " ". She also says that he cannot do anything to prevent the events that transpired since it's no longer within his control. Arriving at her hive , they discuss what happens in the afterlife, which amounts to learning about the nature of existence and meeting up with old friends and new friends-to-be, among other things. Aradia herself compares time to a game in reality's cupboard, one that one would not realize how much fun it was until it was put back in said cupboard. She invites Dave to come into her hive, but he wishes to go back to his place, which they do. There, he meets Tavros, who proceeds to give him fires sick enough to need a doctor. Aradia then confirms Dave's suspicion that he too is dead, and confesses she is very much glad to be alive again. * John and Vriska finish their conversation, with Vriska about to leave to fight Jack, and John to find his father. Vriska reminds him of his job to find The Tumor, and John asks how he should go about finding it—if he should find a cave to the center of Skaia. Vriska says he could do that, or he could cheat by using his newfound wind powers. She won't tell him how to use them, but tells him to " ". John asks her to not let this be the last time he hears from her, and makes her promise to message him before she leaves to fight Noir. Vriska agrees, and stops trolling John. John then gets " ", creating a cyclone out of wind powers and spinning it rapidly like a drill. John increases the size and the power of the cyclone, with WV? flying around in the air, and sends it tunneling into the ground. The Battlefield quakes, and in a castle elsewhere on Skaia, with the clouds showing John drilling into the ground, Dad and Rose's Mom continue their date. Through Bro's shades, Bec Noir watches the two lovers. * Vriska opens up Mindfang's journal to read it one more time. Inside, the journalog depicts her kismesissitude with Orphaner Dualscar, Eridan's ancestor. Dualscar became upset whenever Mindfang began to experiment in more flushed relationships. She thought he felt this way because she did not care about the caste system in regards to choices for matesprits, and that this disturbed him. While he watched, she summoned a slave from the hold of their ship. Using mind control powers, she forced the girl to undress her while Dualscar watched, and she inattentively talked to him. She wondered if the girl would become her true matesprit, and during her thoughts Dualscar slipped away. She hoped that the experience would blacken their kismesissitude, because if he felt jealous of her choices, then she would have to end their relationship. Memories * Dualscar, in his jealousy, had Mindfang's potential matesprit assassinated, and used his own money to place a larger bounty on her head. As such, Mindfang broke off their kismesissitude. In a reflection of this, their descendants, Vriska and Eridan, face each other down as Eridan is attempting to leave the lab to join Jack. Before they can fight Gamzee appears with one of his juggling sticks covered in Nepeta's blood, wearing Equius's shades and Nepeta's cat hat. Meanwhile in the journal, Dualscar tried to report Mindfang's activities to the Grand Highblood, Gamzee's ancestor, but he was subjugglated instead. * The perspective switches to Terezi, who is asleep and has bite marks on her chin with a bandage covering them. In the journal, Mindfang was put on trial by an up-and-coming legislacerator known as Redglare (Terezi's ancestor), but she considered herself above the law and in a fit of hubris refused to consult her oracle for advice. * Vriska, Gamzee, and Eridan face each other down à la wikipedia:The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly, but before any fighting can ensue Kanaya approaches, her wound covered by Eridan's cape, and a bright light coming from her body. She immediately kicks Gamzee so hard in the shame globes that he falls off the platform, honking all the way. Vriska is left nonplussed at this turn of events. Kanaya then proceeds to punch Vriska so hard she knocks one of her pupils out of place. * Kanaya then proceeds to nab Eridan's science wand, and promptly snaps debunks it. Exacting some tasty revenge, she retrieves her Chainsaw and saws Eridan in half, raining immense amounts of blood on the floor. * As Kanaya finishes, Equius's shades, still floating in the air from when she kicked Gamzee, descend onto her face as her chainsaw turns back into lipstick. She then proceeds to apply the lipstick with Eridan's blood still all over it and lick her lips. Meanwhile, Vriska is lying on the ground looking at her dumbfounded and matespritship-struck. * Meanwhile in the kids' session, Jack Noir has just finished slaughtering Rose's Mom and Dad. He tries to accessorize himself with Lil Cal's shirt and hat, Dad's pipe, hat and shoes, Mom's scarf, Bro's glasses and a cake (in various permutations), before he realizes he's becoming vain and forgetting his own hatred of ludicrous attire. From then on, he swears off taking trophies from his kills, keeping only Lil Cal inside his body. * Then out of boredom he sniffs out new prey for his onslaught, finding the scent of John. But before he can work up the murderous thoughts to restart his killing spree, his mind wanders into canine interests. He represses those thoughts, but then finds himself thinking of love and loyalty to Jade, due to influence from Becquerel's prototyping. It is revealed that these feelings kept him from murdering her on LOFAF. * Noir decides to speak to the Draconian Dignitary, and tells him to find and kill Jade, since he can't do it. DD? tells him that he will make the Courtyard Droll do the job, as he has to run the Sovereign Slayer's kingdom while he's off on murderous destructive rampages. He also tells Jack to cut back on the murderous destructive rampages, as he isn't much of a king without any subjects. DD? speaks to CD?, who is still on the battlefield looking for the Queen's Ring with a friend. DD? tells him that he has failed that mission, and that he wants him to find and kill Jade. CD? says he will do it, but first he wants to investigate the tornado blowing around Skaia. DD? tells him that he can, but must also prepare for his mission and departure to LOFAF. Noir wonders if he will always be bored because of his new-found powers and insatiable rage. * Meanwhile in the future, Jack Noir is still time stuck by Aradia, and again he feels the boredom and rage creeping up on him. It has been hours since his attack on the trolls' Incipisphere, where he destroyed all twelve planets, Prospit and Derse. He decides to wait until Aradia drops the time lock, ready to strike when she does. He fails and decides to teleport out. Aradia, knowing that he is going to break out soon and kill her, decides to release him, not wanting to die. As soon as she releases the time lock, Noir lunges for Aradia, who inexplicably disappears into his warping after-image. She travels to the Green Sun, and basks in its warm glow, preparing to help some "friends" who are coming. * Aradia flies to a dream bubble which happens to have her memories of when Jack Noir first entered the trolls' session. Entering it, she realizes that it is not just her memories, but also those of a certain doomed-timeline Aradia who was restrained by Lil Cal (when Jack threw him at her). That Aradia warps to somewhere in paradox space and promptly collides with a meteor heading to a defense portal. The meteor travels to a point in time when Aradia was alive, excavating a dig site with her lusus. The meteor lands close to Aradia, who goes and investigates the crash. The meteor lands into a cave, where, upon investigating, Aradia finds the Frog Temple ruins. Inside the impact crater, she finds the remains of Lil Cal and an Aradiabot's horn. Inside of Lil Cal's pocket is Dad's Wallet Modus, from which Aradia obtains the Crosbytop Computer and one of Dad's fedoras. * Aradia then reports her discoveries to Sollux, who almost recalls remembering their conversation as a memory but quickly dismisses it. Dissatisfied with the way the conversation is going, god tier Aradia intervenes just as they are about to end it. The second Aradia remembers her end and that she is now dead, turning into the Aradiabot (and changing her text color to reflect this), while Sollux wonders why he is talking like Aradia. He believes that he is also dead, but Aradia, traveling with the Aradiabot to his hive, tells him that he is just sleeping, and that he is blind. She also says that the reason he has changed his typing quirk to hers is because he realizes that he is now doomed. When he hears a noise in his hive, Aradia tells him that it is just Jade, who is also sleeping and came to talk with them. * Aradia then explains the mechanics of spacetime in the Furthest Ring to everyone, and that the very first bubble she visited would be important. As everyone is teleported outside, Aradia enacts a plan to understand their existence and overall purpose in Sgrub, using memories to gain insight therein. * Aradia attempts to re-enact a conversation she had with Kanaya regading Lil Cal, but she catches on quickly to being in a dream bubble. Kanaya reveals that she repaired the puppet and gave him a new outfit, although unsurprisingly it began to make her feel uneasy as well so she put it away safely in her respiteblock. At this point, Sollux leaves, about to wake up from a white-science-induced nap. * The party finds Tavros on his back, recalling the incident where he was forced to jump off a cliff by Vriska. He gets up and join the group, then everyone heads to his hive, where on the walls he had scrawled various permutations of the characters of the word " " in white host plush blood. The same also applies to Aradia with the word " " in black soot, Vriska with " " (three distinct characters) in her own blood, and Terezi with " " in red chalk. At this point, Terezi and Vriska realize they are in a memory and join the party. Aradia shows that these four codes were the key to the genetic code that would eventually create a certain individual, and that they would be transcribed in their respective Flarp rulebooks. Aradiabot, however, sees something else. She directs everyone to Gamzee's hive, where on its walls he wrote permutations of " " in green sopor slime. * The party then travels to Karkat's hive in the same doomed timeline. The alternate Karkat and Terezi were murdered by a rampaging Gamzee, and Aradiabot reveals that in Karkat's ~ATH manual he wrote a code using the very same characters as before, but now with the blood of all of his friends. At this, Terezi, Kanaya, Vriska, and Jade wake up. However, Aradiabot had lost the blood-stained book shortly after maintaining the correctness of the alpha timeline, while the four former Flarpers lost their rulebooks. * The Black Queen of the trolls' session ectobiologically creates from ghost imprints of Lil Cal and Vriska's Magic Cue Ball, using reference from the four rulebooks and the manual. * We once again try to be , and fail yet again. Thus, himself decides to narrate his portion of the tale. He is currently expecting a guest who he knows is already here. Said guest seems to be Spades Slick (with an eyepatch and robotic arm), who immediately tries to break 's unbreakable head. puts up with the abuse for a few minutes before taking the horse hitcher Slick was wielding and twisting it into something utterly useless. He mentions to Slick that he is soon going to beat him severely until he does what is going to ask him to do, but first he has to talk to someone. The Blackout * Rose starts pestering her "informant" ( ) and they converse about casual matters such as being patient, 's charisma and bad jokes, and Spades Slick setting things on fire. They proceed to talk about the Scratch, because he begins to creep Rose out by telling her to see him as an uncle who has candy for her. * reveals that for the Scratch to occur, the Beat Mesa must be completely destroyed by bisecting it with the Quills of Echidna. Even more importantly, the Scratch itself will function as a hard reset, completely changing the circumstances of the players' lives and permanently obliterating their previous incarnations, unless those incarnations find a way to preserve themselves. leaves it up to Rose and her friends on how to accomplish the preservation; he himself says that everything after the Scratch is none of his business. * He also tells Rose about the result of reaching god tier, namely immortality unless the player is slain as a hero or corrupted and slain by a hero. The discussion turns to , who he says is a "very evil man", more powerful than even Jack Noir. He then offers Rose the use of the Magic Cue Ball, knowing her title and her use of prognostication tools. * When Rose asks how to use the ball, begins guiding her to the answer through many questions, the first being, "How does a Seer see?". She first thinks to use the crystal ball, but it can't zoom in on the ball's answers, so she asks him if she should use other magic. He asks her if she has been using magic this whole time, and when she reminds him of her needles, asks her if she really thinks that the needles are what gave her her powers. He then tells her that she was taught to become the dark user she is, much like a " ", and a " ". He then reminds her that her friends are worried about the path she is taking, and that she is slowly distancing herself from them, not even bothering to answer when they pester her. Scratch then tells her to simply ask a question and look at the ball. * Rose activates her powers to ask the ball what to do. The ball responds "Answer Jade". When she speaks to Jade, she apologizes for not answering, but Jade tells her it is alright because she must be busy. When she asks Rose if she is alright, Rose is confused, until Jade tells her about what happened to John's Dad and her Mother. Rose stops answering Jade and immediately looks into her crystal ball, where she sees, with a look of shock and horror, her mother and John's father dead, with Jack Noir simply sitting between them. * Rose laments the loss of her mother and, against Jade's advice, decides to kill Jack herself. Midway through the conversation, interrupts, and has Rose ask the cue ball for another answer. However, when she does, the cue ball replies with various eldritch messages, filling her with a dreadful new resolve. * Kanaya views the ensuing blackout on Equius's shades, while Vriska laments losing her own glasses. Rose begins to black out in front of her familiars who are failing to not be alarmed as she goes completely grimdark. She tries to resist the urge to get revenge, but fails, climbing atop the Beat Mesa and jumping off to Skaia. * In the style of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, Andrew Hussie intervenes for a time out. He gets WV to give him a yardstick, but it's actually a meter-stick, sending him into a fit of frenzy. He snaps snops the ruler to make it into a yardstick, then directly addresses the viewers, saying he'll end up involved in the story somehow, before deciding to refocus on John. * With the tunnel into the heart of Skaia complete, John travels down to the core and finds The Tumor. As he looks around, he sees the symbols for his and his friends' respective aspects, with Dave's symbol even having a cut through it. He looks into the window of The Tumor, and finds a blue pyramid counting down from 10 hours and 25 minutes until its explosion. Then he captchalogues The Tumor, using the Wallet Modus. After doing this he flies out from inner Skaia. * The Courtyard Droll and Liv Tyler find John and WV?. In a fit of excitement, CD? forgets his main objective. John happily reunites with the bunny, but wonders where the weapons went. Liv mimes that she doesn't know, but guesses that they blew away in the wind. As she says this, the Warhammer Of Zillyhoo appears and bonks John on the head. * John takes the Warhammer, noting how silly it must look for him to wield it at its current size. Then Liv hands John a note from Jade's penpal, whose initial is J. The note reveals that the bunny (which it calls Terry Kiser) also came with the ability to manipulate the size of the weapons she came with. The note also talks a bit about his grandmother, who knew a lot about space and was a witch with it. John immediately figures that it is Jade, with all the time shenanigans. Liv Tyler/Terry Kiser then hugens the hammer. John celebrates, giving CD? a high five while raising the hammer. As everyone basks in its technicolor glory, however, Gamzee approaches a completely fearful Karkat with the same hammer. * After celebrating getting the hammer, John notices that Liv Tyler (the name he decides on for her) is missing her green eye, and that she is gesticulating in the direction of WV?. Noticing the chaos, John dons his hood and begins to give everyone orders a highly authoritative series of friendly requests. First, CD? uses his club-shaped brooch to patch up Liv's eye, then John uses his wind powers to raise a Dersite battleship, and asks Liv to pilot it, promoting her to Captain Tyler. The captain littlefies the ship to be more easily manageable, and John gives the wallet to WV? with the mission of delivering The Tumor to dream Rose, as he is going to look for his father. He also figures that CD? can go along too, even though he doesn't know who he is. As John bids farewell to his comrades, Jade pesters him to warn him about Rose, but he doesn't receive it since the laptop is in the wallet modus. * John notices a (grim)dark aura on the horizon, and decides to investigate, wondering if his father is there. As he does, Vriska contacts him through Rose's computer, asking him to get back in touch with her after chiding him for losing his laptop again. * Rose descends upon the castle, searching for Jack. Instead, she finds John, and assists him in his search for Dad. See Seer: Descend for more information. * The two confront Jack at the site where he killed Mom and Dad. John is horrified at the revelation, and he and Rose prepare to attack when Jack stabs John through the chest again. John falls to the ground, seemingly dead. Rose flies into a rage and attacks Jack; their attacks collide, causing an explosion. * Meanwhile, Dave finds his Bro's corpse and has a heartfelt talk with Terezi. He contemplates taking the sword out of Bro horizontally (that is, snap it in half) to not get blood on it, but Terezi does not want him to do so. When he tries to break it, the sword simply bounces him away instead. Laying on the floor and refusing to get up, Dave talks with Terezi about reaching god tier. Afterwords they talk about why no one is going after Jack directly, and about a voice in his head telling him to do things. Terezi tells him that he may be in contact with an Exile. * At this point, the Aimless Renegade has found a means to contact Dave, and his words seem to be affecting Dave (who echoes them unintentionally). Meanwhile, AR has prepared the outrageously illegal Bec Head Base for demolition. * Terezi seeks rightful vengeance upon Vriska, just like the Legislacerators of old. She comes upon Nepeta's body near some of Vriska's items, and a tube holding a prototyped carapace which looks similar to Gamzee's lusus, while on her way to Vriska. It is now the second anniversary of Homestuck, and also the end of Disc 1. However, we cannot find Disc 2, since it's somehow missing! * As it turns out, however, it was all a PSYCHE as we find Terezi captchaloguing the Homestuck portfolio. She then finds a page from Mindfang's journal, stabbed to the ground with one of Nepeta's claws. It has purple blood scrawled on it, but Terezi assumes that Vriska wrote it after killing Gamzee. When she tries to inspect it, however, the floor gives way to the secret shop found in many a walkaround Flash, including Alterniabound. Gamzee is flashing in and out of it all the while, taunting her. * Terezi gets up and finds a Felt-Duds-wearing Lil Cal, which Gamzee immediately teleports to another area, Bro-style. She finds the stairs to be clogged with a massive horn pile, and the door locked. Even with the evidence before her, she is still convinced Vriska was behind it all. * Terezi decides to give the phonograph a listen, but is turned off by Eddie Morton's 1909 song "I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew". She puts it back in its sleeve, which shows a green portrait of Morton. Terezi wonders who this douchebag is. * Inside the sleeve is Homestuck Disc 2. However, Terezi mistakes this for an unusually small record and tries playing it on the phonograph. This predictably scratches the disc. Not wanting to damage it further, she captchalogues it in the Homestuck portfolio. * Terezi finds her old Redglare outfit in a chest (which she had not worn since her Flarping days a long time ago), and puts it on. In the adjacent chest, she finds Pyralspite, her partner-in-justice and favorite scalemate. She gives him a hug, but Gamzee switches Lil Cal for him. * Terezi finds Pyralspite on top of the bookcase. Taking him, she finds a dare by "Vriska" to challenge her to a duel, and to bring Cal along. She turns it over to read the journal entry. Here, Mindfang had lost an arm to Redglare, and an eye to her lusus Pyralspite's bright glare. The lusus also ate Mindfang's lusus and burned her fleet. Now in captivity, Mindfang was awaiting trial, hoping to manipulate events to bring down the Neophyte. * Disc 2 is inserted. * Terezi reads the note (which was indeed written by Gamzee trying to emulate Vriska's quirk), and gathers the scalemates before climbing the stairs to meet Vriska, who is currently trying to contact John through Rose's computer. Meanwhile, in the past, events play out as Mindfang wrote them in her journal. * Mindfang was standing trial for her notoriety. However, she realized that the jury was mostly comprised of lowbloods. She took this opportunity to mind-control them to have Redglare hanged before she can speak. Mindfang only regretted a missed opportunity for a kismesis with Redglare. With the courtblock cleared, Mindfang took the late prosecutor's dragon cane and engaged a duel against His Honorable Tyranny, a monstrous being who presided over the courtblock as judge and executioner. * With that done, Mindfang visited a friend of hers, Equius's ancestor "Expatri8" Darkleer, both for an arm amputation and to retrieve the treasure he'd been keeping safe for her. As she held the Magic Cue Ball, Mindfang wondered if she should use it to figure out what to do next. She regretted using the ball too much, and coming to be complacent during the events it unfolded to her, such as Redglare's attack on her fleet. Her biggest regret was asking the ball how she would die, as it revealed a prophecy shown to come true in the current trolls' timeline. * The prophecy speaks of Mindfang's matesprit and Tavros's ancestor, The Summoner. He would grow to become the greatest Cavalreaper, though only of common blood, and his further pupation would reveal wings with which he took to the skies, eventually even taming Pyralspite. This would spur his army to rebel against the Highbloods, much like another not-spoken-of rebellion led by one known as The Sufferer, Karkat's ancestor. The result of The Summoner's rebellion would make The Condesce, Feferi's ancestor, force all mature trolls off Alternia to fight her wars in space, leaving only the children behind on the planet. To Mindfang, though, the most important part of these revelations was that The Summoner would be the one to kill her. In the final page of her journal, Mindfang was resigned to her eventual fate, deciding to hide away the Oracle somewhere on the planet. Her last words were a warning to the one who would find her journal and the orb, saying that the truth from the Oracle would leave them as blind as she was. * Terezi confronts Vriska, detailing her alleged crimes of mass murder. Vriska, however, only confesses Tavros's murder, and dares the Seer to challenge her. Terezi decides to resolve this case by flipping her coin; heads she stays, and "scratch" she goes. The coin just swings into Vriska's eyes' view as glitches abound. Many of them. * The glitches completely overwhelm the scratched Disc 2, making it unplayable. So it is taken to a scratch doctor, who has it repaired. However, he claims that by the time he finishes the heroes will have almost put the Scratch into motion, so he will do his best to summarize the events between the coin flip and the Scratch. The Scratch(ed disc) :::The following events are part of an interlude taking place in 's abode, either told by himself or shown via the banner at the top of the screen. * remembers that he has guests coming so he hurries to begin telling the story. He briefly forgets where the reader left off, but then he quickly remembers it due to his unfathomable intellect. He turns to a small television in a corner of his room to show us the showdown between Terezi and Vriska, restating their terms of the coin flip. According to him, the answer is obvious—Vriska uses her luck to make the coin fall scratched-side-up, while Terezi has already anticipated it. He then states that he has little interest in gambling, saying that a loser is born with each tick of a clock and a cheater with every tock, and that gambling is boring and he is a very wealthy man. * According to Scratch, when Terezi says "go", she does not mean that Vriska could leave. Her "go" is a code, meaning that she would kill Vriska while she turned her back. However, Vriska already knows this, and Terezi knows that she knows this, so the challenge is in Terezi's hands: will she be able to go through with killing Vriska? The answer turns out to be no. As Vriska flies away to go after Noir, Terezi can only stand and watch, unable to go through with the deed. says that their tale is not quite finished though, but in order to understand its conclusion, the reader would have to catch up with the other Hero of Light, who was soon going to message him. * At a destroyed section of Skaia, Rose and Bec Noir begin Round Two of their strife, with John lying dead behind them. Rose Oglo-Parries one of Jack's moves and counters. Both fly off the platform as eldritch tentacles form from behind her. However, as spoils, Rose won't win the fight. As such, Jack finds an opportunity to teleport-stab her and drain her vial, while notes that he "told her about stares". He further condenses the story, saying that Rose dies, Noir leaves, and a little later John comes back to life. says that the results of this were obvious, as John when the Scratch is about to be initiated. He changes his television screen to show an alive John standing amongst Rose's familiars, then to John standing on a platform high above the Beat Mesa, with Rose's bloodied Needlekind specibus in hand. * talks about John's death further, noting that when John finally does die, it won't be as a bad person, even though he had Vriska as a mentor. He also notes that had he mentored John, he would have been able to do some bad things, or at the very least would have had better jokes. But instead, he laments, he got Vriska, who flies off to go confront Noir. She reaches the trolls' finalized form of The Battlefield, and spots Noir standing on the platform with the remains of the Ultimate Reward. As she flies close, Noir gets a sniff of her fairy trail, and teleports off to find the other trolls, leaving Vriska to stand there and realize her mistake. * When he reaches The Veil he completely destroys the hideout, then returns to Vriska to start their duel, presenting the slain bodies of Karkat and Terezi. This makes Vriska extremely angry. She uses her Fluorite Octet, and because of her control over luck, rolls eight eights. This allows her to activate Ancestral Awakening, changing her garb reminiscent of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, and giving her a sword. Noir attacks Vriska, who easily Auto-Pirates the strike. Vriska attacks Noir and drains his health vial, and he does the same to her. It appears, to the Slayer, that he finally has a challenge, and notes that while he isn't a gambling man (something that hasn't stopped happening), he would not put his bets on Vriska to lose the battle. However, it turns out that this entire reality is in fact an offshoot timeline. As a Seer of Mind, Terezi was able to see this doomed timeline triggered by Vriska's actions. Consequently, she decides to go through with killing Vriska, stabbing her right through the Light symbol. As Vriska falls, Karkat approaches. In his hand he holds a note written in Gamzee's blood, with Terezi's writing quirk. Karkat and Terezi embrace, with Kanaya and a recently bitten Sollux, who is wearing Feferi's goggles, not far off. Behind them, Gamzee lurks, ready to Warhammer the Zillyhoo out of the four. **Meanwhile, prepares for his guests in the top banner, filling up a bowl of licorice scotty dogs for Spades Slick. Events play out as they did earlier in the act, when the Readers tried to be . Eventually, Slick gets bored and decides to set something on fire. This "something" turns out to be 's whole room. The fire gets out of control easily, so pulls the fire alarm, summoning to put out the fire. When the fire is put out, Slick returns and kills with 's crowbar. enters the room and sees this, and flips one of ' coins, which switches between 4 and 14. The coin lands on 14, which switches out for , who was said to be dead during the intermission. unloads a minigun on Slick, filling him with holes. He leaves Slick dead on the table with the licorice scottie dogs. However this too appears to be an offshoot timeline, seen by ; the scene transitions to her and she promptly vanishes. She reappears in 's Study and kills to prevent the doomed timeline she saw. Slick and proceed to have a hatesnog session, forcing to shoosh them away, auspisticizing between the two. * A full transcript of Vriska's last messaging of John through Rose's Hubtopband occurs. She mentions that John will survive his stabbing by Jack, since his death was neither heroic nor just. As this happens, we see 's grandfather clock, which seems to be the source of the ticking noise; the pendulum swings between Heroic (gold) and Just (purple). Vriska also gives John the code for her Fluorite Octet, which he later uses to alchemize a new hammer. She also tells John that he has to kiss Rose and bring her dream self back to life in order for the backup plan to defeat Jack to work, and also expresses her wish to go on a date with John someday. After apologizing for not telling him about his father, she leaves to deal with Terezi. Vriska is indeed right, as John comes back to life in a burst of color, as the readers knew he would. * Doc Scratch redirects the narrow fenestrated wall in the banner to show Jade and Dave on LOFAF. They are currently collecting frogs as part of Jade's breeding quest. The forge appears to be have been stoked, with lava running down the side of the mountain and thawing some of the ice. Then, Jack appears above the forge. Jade and Dave proceed to battle Jack, with Dave using time techniques and the newly-alchemized Scarlet Ribbitar and Jade using her own weapons. It also seems that Jack still refuses to attack Jade, as Dave can effectively use her as a shield to Auto-Harley. They team up on Jack with a fraymotif, Adagio Redshift. * Meanwhile in the main body of the adventure, Slick smashes the clock with the crowbar, causing the pendulum to stop on Just. We now see that this coincides with the death of Vriska. becomes fed up with Slick's rudeness and begins to attack him with the ~ATH book, causing scraps to fly everywhere. He finally uppercuts him through the window. We see that there is evidently a city on Alternia's green moon which inhabits, himself dwelling in one of its skyscrapers. * John tries to message Vriska back, and is met with Karkat, who tells him to get out of the blackness and to the Beat Mesa LOHAC. Once he does so, Karkat tries to give him a concise summary of recent events, since the critical moment is apparently approaching. It's clear that he's rather upset, as he has just dealt with Gamzee, once his best friend, that honor now taken by John. However, when John asks what he did next, he sidesteps the issue, saying it's a troll thing. John then asks Karkat if Rose is okay. * Karkat confirms that John kissing Rose's corpse did indeed revive Rose's dream self. He briefly wonders if it would have worked on his Dad or Rose's Mom, but both Karkat and John become disgusted at the notion briefly after thinking it through and drop the thought completely; Karkat reflects a bit on his crab lusus dying in an attempt to cheer John up. They then return to the subject of Rose, who awaits The Tumor on Derse. They then talk about Jade's plan, which involves Dave abusing time travel to speed up the frog-breeding process (as we have seen happen in the narrow fenestrated wall). Karkat informs John that they ran into Bec Noir, and that Dave died as a result. Jade kissed Dave's corpse, and dream Dave then revived on Derse near Rose. ** Meanwhile, takes out a pistol and points it at Slick as scraps continue to fly out of the ~ATH book. He then turns the gun around, giving it to Slick so he can kill . He's supposed to kill her. Four specific scraps fall out of the book: ones we've already seen of Karkat kissing Kanaya and Terezi kissing Tavros, as well as two we haven't of John kissing Rose and Jade about to kiss Dave. (4xCorpsesmooch Combo!) * Karkat and John then discuss the plan to deliver The Tumor, and how both Dave and Rose no longer have an expendable self to lose upon its detonation. John suggests delivering it himself, but this death would be seen as heroic, and would be permanent. Karkat slips up, mentioning his fantasy of Jade and Jadesprite making out, making John feel awkward. Here, Karkat mentions Jade's immunity to Jack Noir, possibly due to him inheriting Bec's loyalty. John learns that everyone will meet at the site where the Green Sun used to be, as the explosion required to destroy it will be visible to both the trolls and the humans. Karkat continues to avoid mentioning Vriska's death to John, for reasons unknown. * sends Slick on his way, and returns to his room to tidy. After pummeling Slick with the scrapbook, photographs are strewn everywhere. Multiple paths occur here, showing: ** Nepeta messaging Jaspersprite as the Scratch happens, as Jaspers recounts how he lost Rose when he appeared in the house of another girl, but found Rose again after his death and that perhaps Nepeta would find Karkat after hers; ** Dave and Rose communicating through a memory in a dream bubble, and discussing a dream similar to Jack Noir murdering all of Dave's time clones; ** Jadesprite crying on the Battlefield, and meeting a wounded but still alive Davesprite; ** The Wizardly Vassal, Liv Tyler, and the Courtyard Droll traveling in the stolen Dersite battleship, and CD? fleeing from the Bunny after pick-pocketing WV?'s wallet; ** and John communicating to Vriska in a dream bubble (Vriska from after being killed by Terezi and John presumably from the doomed timeline in which he was also killed by Terezi), failing to realize that it is a dream or remember who Vriska is. * We pan to see more scraps that show new paths or expand on existent paths: ** Dave and Rose continue to talk, and it is revealed that Rose knocked Dave out with her ball of yarn and went on the suicide mission alone after Dave cut the chain holding Derse's moon in place with the broken Royal Deringer, but she states that she is neither dead nor asleep while talking to Dave; ** Vriska guides John through some of his memories of Earth and some of her memories of Alternia, and this John gradually remembers that he is indeed the John from the alternate future that Terezi created; ** Davesprite and Jadesprite converse about what Davesprite has been up to and why he has a non-broken Royal Deringer, and Davesprite admits he "had no idea how the denizens worked at all"; ** Liv Tyler pickpockets the wallet from Courtyard Droll, but gives him the wallet back after extracting The Tumor. ** Dad's fedora blows in the wind, and a saddened Nannasprite grabs it out of the air; a PDA with unread messages is behind her. * An unidentified female begins banging on 's door. He goes to calm her down with a broom, and allows the reader to continue perusing the clippings, making use of a candy bowl full of " " commands. We see more scraps that show new paths or expand on existent paths: ** Rose explains that she stopped by Dave's dream while on her way to the Green Sun. Rose is about to give Dave a message to give to John, but the Draconian Dignitary comes in and stabs Dave awake. He winds up back on Derse with the Royal Deringer. Dave takes the Deringer and flies away from Derse to catch up with the moon. ** Davesprite explains to Jadesprite that he visited Hephaestus too early and tried to fight him, but Hephaestus was just trying to give him 'The Choice'; he then took a snapshot of the Captcha code for the Fear No Anvil. He then explained that he returned to Hephaestus and was given The Choice once again. Davesprite chose to fix the sword, but Hephaestus needed lava from the forge, which required Echidna's assistance. Somehow, Jade managed to make this happen. Meteors start hitting the Battlefield, meaning it's near the end of the Reckoning. Davesprite has Jadesprite 'do the spacey thing' to deliver the sword to Dave, which is how he had it on Derse. ** Vriska and John continue getting to know each other, as John explains how Terezi tricked him and his traveling through Typheus' palace. Vriska identifies her denizen as Cetus, and explains that the trolls all killed their denizens, with the exception of Tavros. John explains that he talked to Typheus before he killed him, and that he apparently isn't so bad of a guy. ** Nanna reads FedoraFreak's Serious Business logs, which seem to indicate that he entered a Sburb session. Nanna entertains him with a story of her and Grandpa's upbringing under Betty Crocker, explaining that Grandpa inherited the Betty Crocker company upon the batterwitch's death, and that apparently the batterwitch was not human. fedorafreak's PDA then dies, apparently as he loses consciousness upon an unidentified Quest Bed. ** CD? tells Jack 'mission accomplished', but Jack chastises him for not undertaking the actual mission of killing Jade. Jack then goes and tries to dispose of WV? and Liv Tyler by blowing up the ship. ** Karkat contacts Jade, forgetting the password, but Jade allows a discussion anyway. Apparently, Jade went to see Echidna on Kanaya's advice, and Kanaya did not kill her denizen. Karkat, still in the past, is confused and wonders what the hell is going on, but Jade won't explain a thing, and says that Kanaya is opening a memo. * Some more scraps are shown, showing new paths or expanding on existent paths. ** approaches the door; as the banging grows louder, he tells whoever's on the other side to shut up. ** Sollux leaves his bubble and talks to Aradia, who is still facing the Green Sun. She explains that two humans are coming soon, then the rest of the non-dead characters. Sollux can apparently see the sun, but it looks 2D to him. He seems to have one white (as if dead) and one black (as if blinded) eye. He is apparently Schrödinger's Sollux. ** Gamzee and Tavros' rap session is finally shown. At the end, Gamzee suggests a makeout session, confusing Tavros greatly. ** WV?, still with the ring, is exiled to Earth on the remains of the ship, and becomes the Wayward Vagabond. Meanwhile, Liv Tyler has escaped with the Tumor and meets up with Rose (explaining why she was there when Rose visited Dave's dream bubble). ** Jade enters her house, hitting Jack with a newspaper to stop him from killing the frogs she collected. She and Kanaya explain to Karkat that Jade learned from Echidna the location of the final frog needed to complete the sequence to create Bilious Slick. Jade explains that it is a strange frog she saw on Earth as a little girl, which she needs to paradoxify. She also made a promise to Echidna that she would bring the kids' planets and their inhabitants with her when they left the Incipisphere. She also tells of the creation of her Dreambot, which was apparently powered by a lump of uranium. Kanaya admits she is a rainbow drinker now, which still makes no sense to Karkat. * One of Terezi's edited 'coolkid' pictures is shown. Karkat is apparently hiding in the secret room with the record player. At this point, Eridan went on his murder spree, Gamzee went psycho and he got separated from Sollux. Karkat contacts an unresponsive Jade, trying to apologize for everything, and claiming his mistake was not including the final frog in the breeding sequence, so the trolls' Bilious Slick was missing a crucial DNA sequence. Karkat says that he believes gave the Kids' universe cancer (as per his trolltag), and it's all his fault. As this occurs, we see PM in the future, who sees the tendrils of Red Miles ripping through the night sky. * More scraps continue to elaborate on paths new and old. ** Karkat continues by explaining his belief that Jack is the cancer, and at the critical moment, he would attempt to kill the trolls' Bilious Slick with Red Miles. He attempts to apologize everyone before Kanaya butts in, still in the memo, claiming that she is with Sollux and she is okay. ** Gamzee, using Terezi's shades, messages pre-Sburb Dave, complaining about what Dave was to show Gamzee in Dave's future. Gamzee is visibly angered, having seen Tavros's corpse and apparently having a sloppy makeout session with it (while his shadow is apparently moving busily about the crime scene). He complains about how Dave's ICP video has ruined Gamzee's faith in the Mirthful Messiahs, and reveals that he was responsible for giving dream John the harlequin doll in his room (setting off a chain of events that would ultimately result in Jack Noir ). He is also consulting with Lil Cal, his only other friend now that Tavros is dead, about the truth behind the messiahs and his purpose in life (to kill everyone without mercy). Dave jokingly "agrees", but Gamzee takes it seriously, and thanks him for making him feel all better. In fact, the two then proceed to have "one of the best rap-offs in the history of paradox space." ** opens the door to find what appears to be Aradia, with her hair tied in a bun with hair-sticks, smashing the fifth wall with a chair. Across the fifth wall, Hussie props two fourth walls (one with 's coat draped over it) together so that they form an angle where the open end is exactly one yard. The Ancestors * turns off the fifth wall, prompting her to throw a chair at him and give him a double middle finger. Apparently, she is having a mood swing, which claims he'll have to iron out before she meets her true master. * Enraged, her takes off the cuesticks that were keeping her hair in a bun (while temporarily rendering herself in a less symbolic manner), and stabs 's head. The sticks glow with multicolored energy after the fact. He reprimands her for that act by threatening to take away her breathing privileges as well. The two of them are now on an imperial spaceship heading for what he claims is Alternia, where he reminds her that she can only be guaranteed a quick trip home if she behaves. * teleports her back to the fifth wall, where she proceeds to Aggrub with a Youth Roll to an Actual Suicide Threat, which he responds to by smacking her with the broom and taking away her electricity privleges. Flustered by her insubordination, he teleports her back to his apartment for some re-education. She manages to surreptitiously turn the fifth wall back on by snapping her fingers. * then tells her (and us) about trollkind and how it was once a peaceful race before his intervention. The ancestors, in this version of Alternia, also played Sgrub, but failed at it miserably, due in part to a glitch in their session created by . The players then sought advice from Echidna, who offered them a choice to either accept defeat and die peacefully or to Scratch their session and start anew, at the cost of their old lives. Having chosen the latter, the twelve heroes became the ancestors to the trolls of the Hivebent session, who were previously their ancestors. Scratch was also created to oversee the trolls' new-found ruthlessness and lust for victory, which proved beneficial to the second, successful game of Sgrub. However, one of the ancestors, the Signless (later known as The Sufferer), began remembering his pre-Scratch adventures. * The Signless's story is told. He was never given a sign because of his mutant blood, so he was forced to wander the world for several sweeps to avoid being culled. However, possibly because of his genetic defect, he began having visions of the old, peaceful troll planet, and swore to restore those old ways through teachings of compassion and equality among all. However, the highbloods began noticing, and a sectarian war followed, which ended with the Sufferer's capture. With his torture, his quiet compassion became burning rage at his treatment, and when he finally died, he yelled the Vast Expletive, which held the summation of his teachings for all who would accept its burden. Later, after his body was cremated, the irons he was held in became his symbol, as the few who still believed in his preachings (one being Redglare) began re-appropriating them as such. Eventually, as the Sufferer had prophesied, another of his lineage would become the second Signless, heralding the apocalypse and glory beyond Alternia. ** Meanwhile, Hussie notices that the fifth wall is on again, and smashes through it with a resounding alt-text "BOOYEAH". * More of the Sufferer's life is revealed. The Dolorosa (Kanaya's ancestor), who was supposed to serve the Mother Grub, never to see the surface, happened upon him when he was a grub. Realizing he was special and in peril, she abandoned her duties and resurfaced to raise him as her own. Eventually, the Signless would amass a band of followers, starting with the Dolorosa and gaining the Ψiioniic (Sollux's ancestor) and the Disciple (Nepeta's ancestor) as well. The Disciple was the most devoted, having written down his very scriptures, and listened to every word he spoke. Eventually, they would become intimate in a type of love far beyond the four quadrants as they sailed the seas on the First Ship. When he died, the Disciple was to be executed next, but the E%ecutor (later Expatriate Darkleer) took pity on her and let her escape with the Righteous Leggings, the Sufferer's garment at his execution. She would become a savage and a nun, writing the scriptures from memory with the blood of slain animals, for posterity to read. Unfortunately, the Dolorosa would be sold to slavery, possibly becoming Mindfang's slave. As for the Ψiioniic, he would be given a fate worse (but more prestigious) than that. ** Hussie finds the broom on the bed and figures out very quickly that Scratch is keeping a troll girl in captivity and rambling on about the Ancestors. He just knows it. * The Ψiioniic was made into a Helmsman for the imperial battleship of Her Condescension, essentially making him its power source and navigation equipment. The Empress grew fond of him, and extended his lifespan so that it would match hers. However, that would prove to be the nicest thing she had ever done; in her imperial conquests, she would put on a facade of cordiality to greet the soon-to-be-conquered worlds, only to then let her forces destroy those civilizations and slaughter millions of their people. She would also tyrannically force obedience from the lower castes by communing with Gl'bgolyb (who, as it turns out, was Scratch's gift to Alternia to congratulate trollkind on reaching sentience), as well as delegate her oppression through the Subjuggulators and other such institutions to keep the lowbloods in check. The only threat against her rule was an uprising, much like The Summoner's, which she would defuse afterwards by banishing all adults from Alternia. However, as she grew distant from Gl'bgolyb, so too did their bond weaken, until the lusus chose to ally itself with her descendant. As if that weren't enough, she lost her Helmsman, and her entire empire, to the Vast Glub when she least expected it. Dethroned by depopulation, she made her way back home on manual power, which slowed her craft to merely close to the speed of light. tells his audience that she would be offered a new job upon her return 612 years later. ** Hussie Authorsplodes the lock on the door, and gets overwhelmed by the sheer size of the hallway. He picks a door that he thinks is behind, but instead gets the wolf head. The second door he picks, however, is right on the money. * Scratch reveals that what appears to be Aradia is actually her Ancestor, the soon-to-be Handmaid to . Having raised her with the utmost care and discipline, will deliver her to , who will extend her life until she has completed her service to him. That service would be ensuring that civil unrest and terror would happen on Alternia, thus strengthening the trolls for Sgrub (and garnering her the nickname "The Demoness" in the process). After that, will have her go on a recruiting job, then lift the curse placed upon her. ** Hussie is dismayed at having his pictures scattered all over the floor, and envious of Scratch's courtesy with the blue " " candies. He flips the table the fuck over, and manages to ingest some of said candies himself. He finds them improbably delicious. * The Handmaid is to recruit the fallen Condesce as 's witch, reaching places beyond his scope. They would fight each other to the death, with the Condesce victorious and taking over the Handmaid's job. stresses the importance of the Handmaid's role, then finds her gaze wandering to a stealthy Hussie (who had previously stored the candies in his god tier outfit pocket). assumes that she's taken an interest in his prized clock, and begins rambling on its story... * ...when suddenly Hussie makes his move, attacking Scratch with his broom and breaking the clock in the process. As he manhandles the surprisingly noodly , the Handmaid takes the opportunity to run for her life. * Hussie drops the now-limp on the floor, and sees that he's suddenly inanimate with him around, "like a reverse Calvin and Hobbes kind of thing." He inspects the body to find the repaired Disc 2, that had already repaired a while ago. With that in hand, he immediately snaps his fingers to restore the normal color scheme of MSPA, but instead by accident turns it into SBAHJ's palette, fonts and all. He promptly corrects his mistake with an unsnop. ** Meanwhile, the Handmaid runs for her life, hopping across the roofs of the green moon's city, when she suddenly runs into none other than himself. He chides her for even thinking about outrunning an entity that is already here. Initiating The Plan * Disk 2, now properly repaired, runs. Karkat faces off against Gamzee. Kanaya, Terezi, and Sollux try to assist in any way they can (Kanaya through auspisticing, Terezi because she had gone black for Gamzee, and Sollux out of a matespritship/kismesissitude double reacharound). However, Karkat prevents Kanaya and Terezi from getting involved, and Sollux faces Lil Cal because he's blind. Karkat and Gamzee rush towards each other... and the former manages to calm the latter down with shooshes and paps, to the point that he has established himself as Gamzee's moirail. * Hussie recounts that Gamzee is indeed calmed down and back to his normal, chill self, before closing the scrapbook with the picture of Karkat Gamzee taped within it. * Hussie leaves the scrapbook. Nearby, a half-eaten " " candy rests on a piece of paper where he initially started the fourth recap, only to abandon it because the events between recaps were too numerous and he didn't really care anyway. Not far from that, a loose picture shows Jade and Bec Noir atop her tower. (While Cascade was still being developed, clicking on the picture redirected the reader to the very first page of ''Jailbreak. Hussie then added a progress bar representing the Flash's state of completion.)'' * Jade converses with Karkat, who tries to confess his feelings towards her. However, she finds CD? coming towards her and Bec Noir with the ton of shaving cream. CD? causes said ton to explode, killing Jade and causing the Genesis Frog to fall into the Forge. Bec Noir becomes enraged at this turn of events. Following that, the events of [[S Cascade]] happen. Cascade * John stands on Beat Mesa, as the Quills of Echidna scratch across the record. A horde of enemies appear in front of John, possibly trying to stop him. Using his Heir of Breath powers, along with the Pop-a-matic Vrillyhoo Hammer, he quickly dispatches them. Meanwhile on LOFAF, Jack Noir mourns Jade's death, after killing the Courtyard Droll. The end then separates into seven parts. **'Part 1'. In the trolls' universe, Jack uses the Red Miles to kill the Genesis Frog, slowly destroying the kids' universe at the same time, which begins to show in 2422. There, PM and AR begin the destruction of the bases, while WQ awaits the arrival of the Writ Keeper. When he arrives, another wilted lotus appears on the Lotus Time Capsule. Back in the kids' session, Bec Noir flies Jade to her Quest Bed and lays her down, then flies himself into the Lotus Time Capsule on the Frog Temple meteor, which is sent via a defense portal to Earth, 413 million years ago. **'Part 2'. Time fast forwards to the exiles' time, and Jack emerges from the lotus, immediately killing WK. He turns his sword towards WQ, then appears outside. PM prepares to fight him, when AR destroys the Bec Head Base. This attracts Noir's attention, and he teleports to AR. AR destroys the Helipod Base and the Eggy-Looking Base, but before he can blow up the Skyship Base (with WV inside), Jack decapitates him. He goes inside and sees that the machine is out of power, and notices that WV has eaten the uranium he needs to power it. WV comes face to face with his nightmare once again, shortly before Noir impales his stomach with his hand, taking the uranium (and gaining his bloody hand). He powers up the machine and teleports to the exterior of Bilious Slick—the trolls' session, where he wreaks havoc upon them. **'Part 3'. Dave and Rose pilot Derse's moon through the Furthest Ring, with Liv Tyler in tow. They go into the core of the moon, where both of their sacrificial slabs await. Perplexed by this, they stand on them and open The Tumor, which appears to be a machine with two vials, one holding the kids' universe (red), the other holding the trolls' universe (blue). The kids' universe is being destroyed by the Red Miles, while in the trolls' universe, on the green moon, and Spades Slick face off one final time. tells Slick to fire the gun, which he does. As the cue ball bullet enters , the trolls' universe begins to be destroyed as well (as we when she dies), simultaneously with the kids' universe. Meanwhile, on LOFAF, birds begin to fly towards Jade's Quest Bed, while PM is in anguish over her friends' deaths. She also notices the Red Miles slowly approaching the planet. **'Part 4'. Back on The Battlefield, Jadesprite and Davesprite watch as The Reckoning destroys the planet. As a meteor begins to fall towards them, the birds congregate on Jade's body, which begins to glow. Jadesprite, as Jade's dream self, reaches god tier as a fully realized Witch of Space, complete with the dog ears she had as Jadesprite. The first thing she does is shrink the meteor down to a pebble, while Davesprite watches in amazement. She then operates a Prospitian battleship and flies off of Skaia. She then shrinks The Battlefield, with Davesprite still on it, and she travels to the other planets, while John stands on the Beat Mesa, as it begins flying upwards out of LOHAC. On Earth, PM carries the dying WV out of the base, and notices the fully prototyped ring, and goes to pick it up. **'Part 5'. Jade travels to LOHAC, and brings John aboard the ship. She then shrinks LOFAF, LOLAR, LOHAC, and LOWAS, while Dave and Rose watch the machine count down, PM starts to put the ring on, and the Beat Mesa flies into Skaia. As Jade begins to open the fenestrated wall, the current events replay, along with the events of the story rewinding in it. It stops at the point where Jade's house is destroyed, while Gamzee watches with Lil Cal, as he talks with . In response to something Scratch said earlier, Gamzee asks what they all are, to which Doc Scratch responds " ". PM then puts the ring on, and the true purpose of The Tumor is discovered: it is not meant to destroy, but to create the Green Sun. Dave and Rose die in the creation, along with Liv Tyler. **'Part 6'. Aradia and dream bubble Sollux are still staring at the Green Sun, waiting for their friends. Jack sees the light of the creation of the Green Sun as it finally reaches The Medium, as do the trolls. Terezi directs Sollux's view to where they're supposed to go, but Karkat corrects her. Sollux then uses all of his power to propel them towards the Sun, away from Noir. On the Ultimate Reward platform, Noir notices a bright, white light. **'Part 7'. Dave and Rose emerge from the Green Sun, both risen to the god tiers, having died whilst on Quest Beds. They emerge in front of Aradia and Sollux. Also emerging is PM from the white light on the platform, four times prototyped, while Jack looks on in shock. Jade increases the size of the window to massive proportions, and she flies the battleship through it, escaping the Scratch, while all the events of Homestuck rewind to the first page. The curtain closes on Act 5.